Hackeando tu corazón: Serenity Story
by aerithsephy
Summary: UA. Continuación de Hackeando tu corazón. Dos meses han pasado desde que sucedió todo pero aún quedan cosas por desvelar, se centrá en desvelar algunos misterios, también estará la tan esperada boda de Usagi y Mamoru, pero no todo es lo que parece... UA.
1. Capítulo uno

Bueno, esta es la continuación de Hackeando tu corazón y se centrará básicamente en Tenma Tsukino y en Serenity Tsukino… Pero también aparecerán los otros personajes de la historia xD.

* * *

.:Capítulo 1: Reencuentros:.

Dos meses después de todo lo ocurrido, una mañana cualquiera de enero, Serenity estaba tranquilamente en su casa durmiendo cuando suena el teléfono insistentemente.

"Ya va, ya va. ¿Diga?" –Coge el teléfono una mujer de cabellos largos y finos de color plateado-. "Hola mamá." -Dijo una voz cariñosa desde el otro lado del teléfono-. "Hola Usagi ¿Quién se ha muerto para que llames a tu queridísima madre?" –Ironizó la mujer como siempre-. "Jaja, no tienes remedio ¿Verdad? En fin, te llamaba para saber si vendrás al cumpleaños de Yuki y Tooru." –Quería saber su hija con ansias desde el otro lado del aparato-. "Bueno, espero poder ir ya que tengo cosillas que hacer." –Dijo la aludida con un tono de fastidio-. "Mmm. ¿Qué tipo de cosillas? ¿No será el culpable un hombre de pelo negro y buen ver que conociste hace un tiempo?" -Habló de forma pícara su hija y segundos después su madre estalló-. "¡¿Pero qué dices?!" –Preguntó otra vez la mujer mayor toda roja como un tomate-. "Lo que oyes…En fin, solo era eso porque veo que estás bien así que ni te pregunto." –Informó la rubia con cierta ironía en sus palabras-. "Gracias por preocuparte hija." –dicho esto, cuelgan el teléfono y la mujer se quedó pensativa-.

Después de esta llamada, empezó a recordar a un hombre que conoció días antes de irse a Manresa, la capital ubicada en el centro de Cataluña.

……

_Serenity estaba yendo de camino al supermercado cuando en una esquina se choca con un hombre y ambos caen al suelo._

"_Perdona, estaba distraído ¿Te encuentras bien?" –Preguntó una voz muy varonil con un tono preocupado, el ofreció la mano para ayudarla a levantarse, la cual aceptó gustosamente-. "Sí, estoy bien. Yo también estaba distraída". –Asegura ella-. "Mi nombre es Takeru Miyamoto." –Dijo entre risas por la respuesta de aquella mujer-. "El mío Serenity Tsukino. Encantada." –Ambos se dan la mano y un beso en la mejilla-._

_Takeru Miyamoto era un chico alto, con el pelo negro, de unos 42 años, vestido con un jersey a cuadros y unos pantalones tejanos negros anchos y unos ojos de color verdoso._

"_¿Tsukino? De qué me sonará ese apellido." _–Pensó él de forma automática-. "_¿Hola?" –Preguntó la fémina pasándole la mano por delante al chico que se había quedado embobado-. "Ay perdón ¿Aceptarías salir conmigo a tomar un café en señal de disculpa?" –Preguntó el hombre sin pelos en la lengua-. "No hace falta". –Negó ella cortésmente-. "Por favor, sólo será un día". -El chico puso ojos de corderito degollado y ella no tuvo más remedio que aceptar pero con una condición, que sería solo una vez. Quedaron de verse al día siguiente en La Crepería y se despidieron con otro beso en la mejilla-._

……

"Ahh..." -Dejó salir un suspiro soñador después de recordar a ese hombre. Pero recordó lo que sucedió después, lo que la entristeció mucho y empezó a revocar en su memoria la escena de después.

……

_El hombre se aleja dejando a Serenity muy confundida así que decide ir al supermercado de una buena vez, llegar a casa, ducharse e irse a la cama. Se dirigió a un supermercado abierto las 24 horas del día, entró y compró todo lo que necesitaba, pero no llegaba a un artículo que estaba un pelín alto, un hombre que pasaba por allí decidió ayudarla._

"_Toma". -habló la persona con una voz solemne-. "__Ella me suena mucho…" _–Pensó él y la chica le dio las gracias-. _"__Esa voz yo la conozco__". –Pensó ella y no creía que fuera esa persona._

_Ambos personajes se miran fijamente ya que sentimientos que estaban guardados en el fondo del corazón de los dos individuos hasta que uno de los dos decide romper el silencio._

"_Sí que eras tú…" –dijo él saliendo de su asombro, que pequeño era el mundo-. "Tenma… ¿Qué haces aquí?" –Preguntó ella al fin-. "Pasaba de camino y he decidido hacer unas compras." –dijo el sin mala intención-. "No te hagas el tonto, ya sabes a lo que me refiero". -Expresó con un cierto tono de enfado ella-. ""De verdad, no tenía ni idea de que estabas aquí." –Aseguró fervientemente el hombre y ella le advirtió que no se acercara a su familia o se arrepentiría pero él no le prometió nada-. "Estas más hermosas que antes". –Dijo él con voz sensual-. "Claro, porque estoy lejos de ti, ahora si me disculpas, voy a pagar esto." -La mujer tenía la intención de dirigirse a la caja pero un abrazo la retuvo-. "Ahora que te he encontrado no te dejaré escapar, no otra vez". -Le susurró al oído a la fémina y ésta le dijo que le dejara en paz-._

_Se zafó del abrazo y se dirigió rápidamente hacia la caja mientras el hombre se quedó contemplándola desde lejos, a lo que Serenity, al sentirse observada, se puso nerviosa y quería cada vez más irse de allí, al fin era su turno, pagó todo lo que compró y salió apresuradamente del supermercado, cuando llegó a casa no había nadie, normal si vive sola, se dirigió a su habitación y se duchó, se puso el pijama y se fue a dormir. _

……

"¿Cuándo nos dejarás de molestar Tenma? ¿Por qué ahora que nos hemos vuelto a encontrar te echo de menos? ¿Aún te seguiré amando?" –Miles de respuestas como esta acechaban al cabeza de la mujer que yacía en la cama tumbada boca arriba, pero se acordó de aquel hombre simpático que conoció, pero no pudo ir a su 'cita', aunque le dejó una nota diciéndole que se tuvo que ir por un asunto urgente, desde ese día no volvió a ver a ese hombre. Cuando el timbre de la puerta sonó.

"Ya va, ya va." –Informó ella cansada de tanto pensar. Al abrir la puerta se llevó una mano a la boca, Tenma la había encontrado-. "Te dije que no volverías a escapar de mí y he venido a cumplirlo." –Dijo su ex marido desde la puerta-. "¿Quién te has creído que eres?" –Preguntó ella cabreada y él al ver que no se callaría la hizo callar con un beso. Serenity se rindió ante el beso y se abrazó a él mientras se besaban.

Había tantas emociones y sentimientos ocultos en ese beso, que ambos lo disfrutaron, se separaron y él finalmente dijo:

"Tu ex marido." –Informó simplemente él y ella se quedó en silencio y decidió confesárselo todo ahora-. "¡Yo te sigo amando Serenity!" –confesó él con todas sus fuerzas para que lo escuchara pero no se imaginó la respuesta de ella-. "¡Yo también a ti! No he podido librarme de tu recuerdo, no he podido y creo que nunca podré porque a pesar de todo lo ocurrido te sigo amando". -Estalló la mujer en llanto al final-. "Tenemos que hablar y acabar de aclarar las cosas, ahora que Yuma está en la cárcel será más fácil. Lo interpretaste mal Sery…" -Habló mientras abrazaba a su ex mujer-. "¿Lo interpreté mal dices?" –Dijo ella : Sí, lo hice para protegeros ¿Es que aún no lo entiendes?" –Gritó él enfurecido porque no le dejaba explicarse-. "¿Entender qué? ¿Qué nos abandonaste por otra?" –A la que formuló esa pregunta, su acompañante dejó de hablar-.

Silencio, cómo odiaba ese silencio, sientes como algo falta además de la incomodidad que este representa, hace que todo te salga mal y más en esta situación, su ex esposo preparaba las palabras adecuadas para decirle todo a esa mujer que aún ama con locura.

"¡Es que no fue exactamente asi!" -Vociferó él haciendo enrabiar a su ex mujer-. "¿Ah, no? ¿Entonces cómo?" –Preguntó ella y se deshizo del abrazo, mientras lo miraba a los ojos y e pedía explicaciones, y él se las iba a dar-. "¡Yuma me amenazó con mataros a vosotras y a mí si no me casaba con ella!" –Soltó él la causa del porqué se fue hace años y ella no se lo creía, él, desesperado, cayó de rodillas al suelo llorando, suplicándole que le creyera y le perdonara. Serenity al verlo, se puso a llorar y lo abrazó. Se quedaron bastante rato así, abrazados, como hace años, años antes de que se separaran.

"¿Crees que tus hijas me perdonarán?" –Preguntó ahora más calmado y capaz de articular frases enteras sin sollozar-. "No lo sé, lo que sí sé es que te odian." –Le informó ella con cierto tono de risa-. "Me lo merezco." –Aseguró Tenma con dolor-. "No, no te lo mereces, porque eso lo hiciste siempre pensando en nosotras ¿Cierto?" –El solo asintió y le hizo saber que la idea de pensar en que no volvería a ver a su familia le entró mucho miedo entró mucho miedo y que nunca había tenido tanto miedo por alguien. Al sentir eso, se asustó y tomó la decisión más drástica que encontró, abandonarlas. Serenity escuchaba atenta y cuando acabó de relatarlo todo, le dio un abrazo de oso-. "Tenma…Perdóname. Perdóname por no creerte." –Suplicó ahora ella-. "¿De verdad?" –Preguntó él sin creérselo o no-.

Serenity se acercó lentamente a los labios de ese hombre y le besó en los labios tiernamente mientras una solitaria lágrima recorría su rostro, pero no era una lágrima de tristeza, sino de alegría, alegría porque ahora podrían volver a ser felices como antes. Tenma se rindió a ese beso y se dejó llevar por esa agradable sensación.

"¿Te responde eso a tu pregunta?" –Preguntó ella melosamente y él asintió-. "No sabes cuánto he sufrido por no estar a tu lado. Sólo espero que mis hijas no te sigan odiando después de oír las razones" –Añadió ella-. "Eso espero. ¿Dónde están?" –Preguntó él con un poco de miedo y ella le respondió que estaban en la capital y que Usagi se casará dentro de tres meses y su otra hija estaba soltera-. "En la ciudad de Barcelona, Usagi tiene dos hijos que son un amor y se va a casar con su novio dentro de tres meses y Serene está soltera de momento". -Le informó a su querido y este asintió.

Dicho esto, se decidió hablar con sus dos hijas y aclarar todo de una vez por todas y ella le sugirió que lo hiciera mañana, él aceptó y se iba a ir a su hotel cuando ella, al oír esto, le detuvo y lo invitó a quedarse en su casa, al menos esa noche ya que a la fémina no le gustaba para nada que la gente condujera de noche alegando que había mucho loco suelto por la carretera y él sólo aceptó.

"Está bien, pero no tengo ropa…" –Dijo su ex marido algo preocupado-. "Me conformo con que estés a mi lado". –Dijo ella en tono muy cariñoso y amable-. "¿Por qué siempre acabo haciendo lo que tú deseas?" –Preguntó el resignado-. "Porque me quieres y a demás porque eres muy transparente para mí."

Tenma iba a rechistar pero otro beso procedente de su ex mujer lo calló y se dejó guiar hasta la habitación donde se abrazaron y se quedaron dormidos, ambos estaban contentos, al fin podrían ser una familia, o eso creían ellos...

* * *

No os preocupéis que esta historia no es un oneshoot ya que no todo es lo que parece jajaja.

Espero que les haya gustado y espero sus reviews, ya sea para decirme que está bien y que fallos tengo siempre y cuando sea una crítica constructiva… Lo que no permitiré es un review que insulte a mi fic, está bien decir que errores hay, pero hay maneras de decirlo…No sé si me explico bien.

¡Matta ne!


	2. Capítulo dos

Bueno, espero les haya gustado en como dividí la historia, al final creo que sí será una continuación de Hackeando tu corazón, espero les haya gustado el primer capi, así que aquí os dejo el siguiente.

* * *

.: **Capítulo 2**: **Problemas y más problemas** :.

Era de día ya, concretamente las 11 de la mañana, un rayo de luz se colaba por la ventana, despertando a la pareja soñadora que habitaba en la cama.

"Hmm… ¿Por qué tiene que amanecer?" –Preguntó en voz alta para que su acompañante lo oyera-. "Porque así tiene que ser, cariño." –Dijo ella removiéndose entre las sábanas-. "Cariño…Hacía tiempo que no me llamaban así." -Expresó con un aire nostálgico el cual hizo que Serenity se quedara sin palabras y él al ver eso continuó su frase-. "Pero no pasa nada, ahora ya tengo alguien que me lo diga". -giñándole un ojo a su ex mujer-. "¿Pero qué dices?" –Expresó muy roja-. "Pareces un crío". –Añadió haciendo una mueca de desagrado-. ·Y tu una adolescente ya que te sonrojas por cada cumplido que te dicen". -Sonrió de forma cariñosa-. "¿Ah sí?" –Preguntó ella de forma irónica y a Tenma no le dio tiempo de responder ya que Serenity le selló los labios con un largo y agradable beso, el cual aceptó gustoso, estaban tan metidos en su mundo que no oían el timbre hasta que unos golpes los hicieron reaccionar-.

Ella sabía perfectamente quién era al persona que les intentaba molestar, era su hija Serene, como siempre tan inoportuna y ahora era el momento adecuado para hablar con la menor de sus hijas gemelas-. "Espera en el comedor". –Ordenó ella y el hombre hizo lo que le mandaron y se quedó de pie pensando en cómo les explicará lo que pasó hace años atrás.

Serenity se dirigió hacia la puerta, suspiró y abrió la puerta. "Ya era hora mamá" -Dijo su hija menor-. " ¿Qué estabas haciendo?" -Preguntó con un poco de rabieta. Serenity respondió que últimamente tenía mucho sueño. -"¿Vienes a por la mermelada?" -Cuestionó la madre-. "Si" -Dijo simplemente la peli-marrón-. "Pues pasa al comedor mientras voy a buscarla". -La chica hizo lo que su mami le ordenó y Serenity fue a por la mermelada. Al llegar, su cara feliz se transformó en un rostro sin emociones al ver a ese hombre ahí-. "¿Qué haces tú aquí?" -Dijo rencorosamente-. "He venido a aclarar las cosas que dejé sin aclarar hace años, ahora que no está Yuma, puedo hacerlo." –Dijo él intentando convencer a su hija-. "Serene, hija, escucha sus razones y luego juzga, por favor pequeña".- Suplicó tristemente su progenitora-.

Serene no tuvo más remedio que aceptar y su padre comenzó a hablar claramente-. "Lo que he vivido durante todo este tiempo era como un infierno, un infierno en el que me había metido yo solo por mi inmadurez". -Tomó aire y continuó-. "No supe cómo afrontar la situación y decidí que eso sería lo mejor para vosotras, aunque me odiarais, yo estaba feliz porque sabía que estabais a salvo." –Dijo él sinceramente y ella no se lo creyó al principio, pero luego recapacitó y dejó que le explicara la verdadera historia-.

Tenma le empezó a explicar un poco la historia de lo que en verdad pasó, la amenaza de Yuma, el porqué de las peleas con su madre…Serene permaneció callada durante todo el relato, escuchando y asumiendo todo lo que estaba escuchando, después de contarlo todo, al fin acabó dejando a la rubia muda durante unos segundos.

"No me lo puedo creer." –Aseguró la peli marrón sin salir de su asombro-. "Increíble, cuando se entere mi hermana vas a flipar en colores*". –Añadió después de otra pausa-. "Gracias por los ánimos… ¿Hija?" -Expresó el hombre inseguro-. "Bueh. Si es vuestra decisión, supongo que me puedes llamar hija". –Tenma y Serenity sonrieron-. "Pero con una condición". –Quiso pedir permiso para decirla y la dijo de todas maneras-. "Que yo te pueda llamar papá, si no, nada." –Añadió y acto seguido sonrió y su padre aceptó esa 'condición'

Padre e hija se abrazaron después de muchos años, Serenity vio todo eso y se conmovió, se abrazó a ellos y se quedaron así por un rato. A Serene le sonó la alarma del reloj, lo cual indicaba que ya se tenía que ir a casa. Serenity le dio la mermelada y le hizo jurar que no se lo diría a nadie, a lo que Serene aceptó no decir nada, la pareja se despidió de su hija y entró a la casa.

"Pues bueno, ahora solo falta Usagi…" –Expresó el con determinación y ella dijo que no sabía dónde se metía-. "¿Por qué?" –Preguntó él con extrañez-. "Usagi es un tipo de 'mezcla' de nosotros dos en cuanto a carácter, explosiva, habla sin pensar a veces, e incluso cabeza dura, pero cuando se trata de defender lo que quiere y cree, lo defiende fervientemente". –Dicho esto, su acompañante se quedó sin palabras y el dijo que era demasiado complicado, ella le contestó que era su problema y que se lo había buscado él mismo y preguntó cuando podría hablar con ella, y ella le informó que contra antes mejor, es decir, hoy-. "¿Hoy?" –Preguntó él con espanto-. "Si, hoy, y te va a escuchar como que yo me llamo Serenity". –Dijo esto tan convencida que daba miedo-.

Serenity se fue directa al teléfono a llamar a su hija mayor dejando a Tenma con mucha intriga.

"¿Ñii?" –Contestó una voz al otro lado del auricular-. "¿Cómo que 'ñii'? ¿Qué manera es esa de hablar por teléfono?" –Preguntó su madre en tono de reproche-. "Ay bueno, estaba durmiendo". -Expresó bostezando la voz al otro lado del teléfono-. "Ya despiértate que tengo que hablar contigo de algo muy importante." –Le dijo en tono autoritario y su hija no tuvo más remedio que aceptar-. "Se trata de tu padre. Tienes que venir inmediatamente y ella rápidamente dijo que no le interesaba. "Usagi Tsukino, te dirigirás ahora mismo hacia mi casa y escucharás todo y cuando digo todo es TODO." -Gritó autoritariamente-. "Y no me digas que estás ocupada porque no es verdad." –Añadió al fin la mujer y su hija no tuvo más remedio que aceptar y le informó que en una hora más o menos estaría ahí y Serenity estuvo de acuerdo-.

Una vez colgado el teléfono, Serenity le dice a su ex marido que Usagi vendrá en una hora como mínimo, Tenma suspiró resignado, ya no había marcha atrás.

Pasó la hora y el hombre no sabía de qué manera decirle todo lo que pasó y el porqué de lo que hizo, meditando, sonó el timbre, los nervios en Tenma estaban a flor de piel, pero se le fueron al ver la cara que puso su hija al verle. Le miraba con odio, con rencor y eso lo decía todo: le odiaba, su hija le odiaba a él. Tenma no sabía que decir así que empezó Serenity por él.

"Usagi, escúchale por favor, tuvo sus motivos y espero que los entiendas." –Suplicó su madre con un tono casi autoritario-. "Yo no tengo anda que hablar con él." –Dijo rencorosamente ella-. "Usagi, me vas a escuchar quieras o no." –Le dijo su padre seriosamente y ella dijo que no quería, Serenity suspiró y se interpuso entre su hija y la puerta-. "No te irás de aquí sin haberlo escuchado todo, así que siéntate y escucha como una verdadera mujer." –Amenazó mirando rudamente a la rubia y ésta volvió a su lugar-.

Los tres se sientan a hablar y le explicó lo mismo que a su hermana. Usagi escuchaba atentamente sin poder creerse nada.

"¿Por qué tendría que creerte?"-Dijo rencorosamente-. "¿Aún después de haber escuchado las razones no lo entiendes?" –Se extrañó su padre por la pregunta que le hizo su hija-. "El problema no es entenderlo, de hecho lo he entendido todo, lo difícil será que vuelva a confiar en ti." –Aclaró ella-. "Lo sé, sólo dame una oportunidad y…" –Antes de acabar la frase fue interrumpido por la rubia-. "¿Te crees que es tan fácil? ¿Por qué no nos dejas tranquilas? Yo estaba muy bien sin ti." -Expresó al borde de las lágrimas-. "No tengo perdón…" –Dijo tristemente su padre-. "Si, si lo tienes, el mío sí, solo demuéstrame que puedo tratarte como a un padre." -Dijo mirándole a los ojos seriamente y limpiándose las lágrimas-. "Te lo demostraré, y empezaré por abrazarte."

Tenma abrazó a su hija, ésta se quedó paralizada, no pensaba volver a sentirse así, como hace años, antes de que sucediera todo, _"Que importa ahora eso. Ya lo he perdonado."_ Pensaba Usagi mientras se quedaba abrazada a su padre y Serenity los veía feliz desde el sofá cuando sonó u teléfono móvil con la canción 'Decode' del grupo Paramore.

"Es el mío." -Informó la rubia a sus padres, se alejó un poco y aceptó la llamada-. "¿Cómo? No puede ser… Leñes. Sí, está bien, nos vemos dentro de un rato." Colgó y suspiró mientras volvía con sus padres-. "¿Quién era hija?" –Preguntó su madre divertida por la cara que puso su pequeña-. "Minako, que quiere ir de compras hoy a estas horas y no he tenido más remedio que aceptar y como no vaya ahora me tortura." – Informó la fémina volviendo a suspirar y sus padres la entendieron, se despidieron y quedaron de estar los cuatro juntos mañana, ella asintió y se fue. La pareja volvió al sofá cuando llamaron al timbre-. "Yo voy." –Dijo el hombre mientras se encaminaba a su destino-

-La persona, al sentir que abrían la puerta se giró y dijo-. "Hola Serenity." –Dijo el hombre con ánimo pero su alegría de repente se cayó-. "_¿Qué hace él aquí?" _–Se preguntó con enfado a él mismo y se quedaron viendo a los ojos con rabia.

* * *

Juas, juas, juas. Qué bien me ha quedado este capi, a ver si le meto más emoción en el siguiente. Me ha costado acabarlo pero en fin, sé que son cortos pero es que no da más de sí, no sé por dónde cortarlo xDxD.

Gracias por el review Isabel, me ha hecho mucha ilusión, de verdad^^.

Os animo a tomar ejemplo de esta chica, que se ha tomado la molestia de dejar su comentario y no seáis vagos, dejen su review, aunque si no lo dejáis lo entiendo, pero es preferible que lo hagáis ya que mucha gente lee la historia y sólo una persona me ha dejado review.

Dada esta charla, os dejo por hoy.

¡Nos vemos!


	3. Capítulo tres

Bue, otro capi más, que lo disfrutéis ;)

Leyenda:

"Dialogos"

------ Cambios de escena (aunque lo indique, por si acaso).

* * *

Serenity se sorprendió de ver a ese hombre ahí pero lo que más le sorprendió fue que su esposo y él se conocieran. Se miraban como si quisieran matarse y ella decidió preguntar qué pasaba y, automáticamente, Tenma se puso delante de ella. "No te le acerques". -Amenazó su esposo-. "¿Y si lo hago qué?" -Le desafió el otro y recibió un puñetazo-. "Lárgate de aquí si no quieres que te mate aquí y ahora". Volvió a amenazar y si no fuera por ella, que impidió que se abalanzara contra él, lo hubiera hecho-. "Ya basta, no sé por qué os queréis matar, pero no lo haréis delante de mí".

Ella abrazó a su esposo y le suplicó que se fuera y el susodicho aceptó no sin antes provocarle y éste, hecho una furia, se intentó lanzar contra él pero su mujer le bloqueó el paso, diciéndole que tenían que hablar, más bien se lo ordenó y él no puso objeción alguna en hacerlo. Cerraron la puerta tras de sí y para sorpresa de ella, la abrazó como si su vida le fuera en ello y lloró. Serenity lo abrazó y lo consoló hasta que se calmó un poco y pudo contar lo que pasaba con ese hombre.

"Es un desgraciado". –Dijo él simplemente-. "¿Desgraciado por qué?" –Preguntó ella mirándole a los ojos-. "Es el hermano de Yuma. No te acerques a él, por favor". -Suplicó abrazándola otra vez, ella asintió y notó los sabrosos labios de su amado sobre los suyos y se sonrojó, cosa que no fue pasada por alto por el hombre-. "Vaya, parece que te sigues sonrojando cuando te beso". –Dijo él con una media sonrisa y ella se volvió más roja-. "Me encanta".

Se volvieron a besar y se dejaron llevar por lo que ese beso transmitía, la pasión y el deseo acumulados durante todos estos años, estaban reunidos en ese beso. Serenity no pudo más y se separó de él por un momento. Se miraron a los ojos y una sonrías pícara se asomó en ambos rostros y se dirigieron a la habitación y se amaron como nunca antes lo habían hecho. Cuando acabaron, se quedaron profundamente dormidos y con una sonrisa en sus rostros.

------

Al amanecer, una pareja que no era nuestra protagonista despertaba de su largo sueño en el centro de Barcelona.

"Buenos días futura señora Chiba". –Le dijo el pelinegro a su prometida-. "Buenos días". –Se desperezó y se dieron el beso de los buenos días-. "Hoy te voy a llevar a un lugar que nadie conoce". –Dijo él sonriéndole a su futura esposa-. "¿Ah, sí? ¿Dónde?" –Cuestionó la rubia impaciente-. "Es un se-cre-to". –Habló con un tono gracioso y su prometida como respuesta, le sacó la lengua-.

Mientras en otra parte de la ciudad, una pareja de enamorados se despertaba de su profundo sueño.

"Hm. ¿Tenma, estás ahí?" –Dijo alzando un poco la voz al ver que su acompañante no estaba a su lado-. "Estoy a punto de ducharme". –Al sentir esta declaración, ella sonrió y tomó una decisión-. "Ah, vale". –Dicho esto, se acercó lentamente a la puerta y se acercó a él por detrás y ambos estaban sin ropa-.

Serenity lo asustó y casi se caen al suelo, de no ser porque él fue más rápido y la capturó con sus fuertes brazos, quedando sus rostros muy juntos y se dieron cuenta en la condición en la que estaban, ambos se sonrojaron y se recompusieron, sin dejar de abrazarse.

"Hm, te lo he dicho ya, pero estás muy hermosa cuando te sonrojas de esa manera". –Dijo él muy sensualmente cerca del oído de ella y le depositó un tierno beso su cuello, provocando que diera un suspiro-. "Tenma…" –Soltó su nombre de una manera que tentaba a pecar, y lo estaba consiguiendo-. "¿Sabes que no voy a poder aguantar más sin ti?" –Preguntó Tenma mirándole directamente a los ojos-. "Me doy cuenta." –Afirmó ella tocando el miembro erecto de su acompañante. "¿Y qué sugieres?" –Añadió ella de forma pícara-. "Nos bañamos y luego ya veremos…"

Llenaron la tina de agua y jabón, así tenían burbujas acompañándolos, cuando estaba suficientemente llena, se metió él primero, se acomodó y ella lo siguió, quedando Serenity de espaldas a él, se quedaron un buen rato allí, recordando viejos tiempos.

"Esto me trae muchos recuerdos". –Dijo él con un aire de melancolía y ella asintió-.

Volvieron a quedarse callados, mientras Serenity hacía más espuma, él la observaba maravillado y se quedó pensando en todo lo que habían pasado para estar juntos ahora. Una supuesta traición que nunca se llegó a descubrir hasta ahora, engaños y mentiras hicieron falta para tener todo esto, pero ahora se le sumaba un punto más, la familia de la mujer que le amargó la vida, sobretodo su hermano. La abrazó un poco más fuerte que de costumbre y eso ella sabía lo que significaba: Problemas.

"¿Qué te pasa?" –Preguntó la peliblanca con dulzura-. "Estaba pensando en ese tipo, el de antes". –Dijo el peli marrón casi en un tono de agresividad-. "Ya te he dicho que no voy a acercarme a él. ¿No te basta con eso o no confías en mí?"- Preguntó ella un poco dolida por sus palabras-. "Claro que confío en ti, pero en él no". –Dijo tajantemente y así no se volvió a hablar del tema-.

Ya no tenían nada que hacer ahí bañándose, así que se levantaron y se taparon las con las toallas, pero tema fue más rápido y la capturó con la suya, quedando tapados los dos, cuerpo con cuerpo. No aguantaron más y se dirigieron a la cama y se entregaron el uno al otro, como nunca lo habían hecho, cayeron rendidos en los brazos de Morfeo, y minutos después, el teléfono sonaba…

-----

Ya había pasado una semana desde el encuentro de Tenma y ese hombre y parece que había acatado las advertencias de el hombre, porque no se le había visto aparecer, aunque no sabían la sorpresa que les esperaba…

Serenity iba sola por la calle, volviendo de casa de su hija ya que era el cumpleaños de sus nietos, era tarde por lo que decidió ir lo más rápido posible cuando un hombre le puso la mano en el hombro, ella se giró, intentó gritar pero una mano se lo impidió.

"Nos volvemos a ver, Serenity". –Dijo una voz muy conocida para ella y se intentaba deshacer del aprisionamiento pero sin resultado-. "Oh, vamos. ¿No te alegras de verme? –Preguntó sonriente y ella meneó la cabeza de lado a lado-. "¿No? Qué pena, porque a mi sí y créeme, algún día te vas a arrepentir de volver a estar con él". –Esto último lo dijo cerca del oído de la mujer, lo cual la hizo temblar de miedo-. "Oh, estás asustada, tranquila ya me voy". –La soltó de su agarre pero la atrajo hacia él, haciéndola temblar de terror-. "Ah, y no se lo digas a nadie, si no tu familia pagará las consecuencias". –Se fue dejándola horrorizada en su sitio.

Cayó de rodillas del miedo que tenía, no sabía si decírselo a su ex marido o no, se levantó y empezó a caminar a paso rápido a su casa. Llegó y abrió la puerta, entró y la cerró de golpe tras de sí. Tenma detectó que eso era inusual en ella y se fue a reunirse y la vio sentada, abrazada a sus piernas, él se asustó y la abrazó.

"¿Qué te pasa Sery?". –Ese diminutivo sólo lo usaba cuando ella estaba muy mal, ella al ver la preocupación en sus palabras, se lanzó a sus brazos y lloró amargamente–.

Tenma sólo podía abrazarla e intentar calmarla ya que no sabía que había pasado así que intentó sacarle sutilmente la información. Ella le negó todas las preguntas y él cayó en la desesperación, no quería que volviera a sufrir, ya lo había hecho demasiado y no iba a permitirlo.

"¿Entonces qué te pasa?" –Preguntó separándola un poco y haciéndole que le mirara y lo que vio no le gustó nada–. "No sé si decírtelo, tengo miedo". –Dijo temerosa y él le dijo que no le pasaría nada porque se lo dijera–.

Ella asintió y le contó todo lo que había pasado, el encuentro con Takeru y sus amenazas, el miedo que sintió y el asco que el dio que ese hombre le tocara siguiera. Tenma se enfureció y la abrazó, la besó sutilmente e los labios y le aseguró de que ese hombre no volvería a tocarla. Serenity se relajó un poco y le contó cómo había ido el cumpleaños de sus nietos.

¿Así que te hicieron cantar? Hubiera pagado por ver eso". –Se burló de ella sin ofenderla–. "Oye, que lo hago muy bien para tener la edad que tengo". –Se intentó defender ella–. "Sí, con 42 años vas a hacer mucho, sí". –Se mofó de ella y recibió un ligero golpe en la cabeza de parte de su ex mujer–. "Y tú tienes 45, así que cállate" –Se burló ella también de él–.

Rieron de buena gana durante mucho rato, recordando anécdotas graciosos de sus vidas, antes de que se separaran y pasara todo lo que pasó, lo que les hizo recordar una verdad que nadie sabía, sólo ellos.

"Hm todo esto me recuerda que no estamos divorciados". –Dijo abrazándola cariñosamente–. "Oh, es cierto, me negué a hacerlo, no te podía perdonar por abandonarme y no te di la 'eterna libertad' y no me arrepiento". –Le sonrió de manera tierna y se besaron como si fueran adolescentes mientras desde lejos, un hombre con gabardina y una cámara de fotografías estaba haciendo fotos a la pareja–. "Con estas pruebas y con las de tu hija, tendré la victoria asegurada". –Simuló una sonrisa y se fue de ahí sin hacer ruido–.

------

Mientras en casa de Usagi, todos descansaban tranquilamente cuando unos golpes despertaron a la pareja y la rubia fue a abrir, encontrándose con alguien que no pensó que lo volvería a ver, pero ahí estaba, su amiga desde la guardería hasta el bachillerato, hace años que dejaron de tener contacto cuando ella se casó.

"¿Pluto?" –Dijo la rubia saliendo de su asombro–. "Princesa…" –Dijo la desconocida desde la puerta–.

* * *

Hm, hay que explicar muchas cosas aún y os voy planteando más misterios. Jo, qué mala soy xD.

Ya dije que aquí no hay sailors ni nada ¿Verdad? Se llaman así y ya veréis el porqué... Soy mala, qué se le va a hacer xDxD.

¿Y quién será la persona que se ha presentado a las tantas de la noche? Descúbranlo en el siguiente capítulo.

¡Ja ne!


	4. Capítulo cuatro

Bueno otro capítulo más ya está aquí xD.

Notas:

Seis puntos suspensivos(......) = Cambio de escena o fin de recuerdos.

"Diálogos."

_** "Recuerdos.**_" Además de que el formato está cambiado para que se note xD.

Disfrutadlo ;)

* * *

Mientras en casa de Usagi, todos descansaban tranquilamente cuando unos golpes despertaron a la pareja y la rubia fue a abrir, encontrándose con alguien que no pensó que lo volvería a ver, pero ahí estaba, su amiga desde la guardería hasta el bachillerato, hace años que dejaron de tener contacto cuando ella se casó.

"¿Pluto?" –Dijo la rubia saliendo de su asombro–. "Princesa…" –Dijo la desconocida desde la puerta–.

* * *

**.-Capítulo 4-.**

Setsuna era una chica de la misma edad que la rubia, tenía el pelo largo y de un color verde y sus ojos eran de color rojo oscuro, llevaba puesto un pantalón de pitillo negro y unos zapatos sin tacón y un jersey de manga larga azul oscuro y estaba toda empapada.

Usagi se apartó para que la peliverde pasara y cerró la puerta silenciosamente ya que su prometido aún estaba dormido. Pasaron al comedor y la rubia le ofreció un café y se hizo uno para ella también, presentía que la noche sería muy larga....

"¿Y qué haces aquí, Setsuna? ¿Sabes la hora qué es?" -Preguntó la rubia un poco molesta porque la despertó-. "Tengo un problema." -Dijo tristemente y la rubia esperó a que se lo contara-. "Voy a tener un bebé". -Esta confesión dejó anonada a cierta rubia-. "¿Y eso es un problema?" -Preguntó ella incrédula-. "No, el problema es el padre, se lo he dicho hace un rato y... Me ha echado de casa."

La rubia no se lo pudo creer, ya que ella conocía al novio de la chica a la perfección y nunca creyó que fuera capaz de hacer algo así. La abrazó y la consoló un rato, hasta que se quedó dormida y la rubia haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano, llevó a la chica de ojos rojizos a una habitación que tenían de sobras y luego se volvió junto a su amado, el cual ni había notado su ausencia.

* * *

Serenity estaba sentada al lado de su esposo charlando animadamente hasta que él se acordó que tenía que hacer una llamada. Se disculpó con su esposa y ella empezó a recordar...

......

_**"Pues verás, quiero que nos divorciemos."**_ _**-Dijo Tenma seguro de sus palabras-.**_

"_**No, no te lo daré, arréglatelas como quieras para que parezca que nos hemos divorciado, pero no te lo daré jamás, no mientras yo viva..." -Dijo ella ocultando su enfado-.**_

_**Dicho esto, se fue a su habitación y lloró hasta que se quedó dormida.**_

......

Cuando acabó de recordar esa parte pequeña, pero dolorosa de su pasado unas lágrimas se le escurrían de sus ojos, se las secó rápidamente y alcanzó a escuchar la conversación de su marido.

"No lo quiero ver a ese tipo ni en pintura. Ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer. ¿Entendido?" -Habló el hombre con voz alterada y autoritaria-. "Así me gusta, quiero el trabajo hecho antes de una semana y no quiero fallos si no ya sabes lo que pasará." -Ordenado esto, colgó y suspiró-. "Qué difícil es esto..." -Dijo el hombre en un susurro y se volvió hacia su mujer-.

Se acercó a ella despacio y cuando estuvo a centímetros de ella la abrazó y le dijo en voz baja: "No voy a permitir que anda malo te pase." Ella no sabía de lo que hablaba pero asintió, dejando más tranquilo a su esposo pero aún no la soltaba, quería quedarse unos momentos así y ella estaba encantada de estarlo, le recordaba viejos tiempos y volvió a su primera cita...

......

_**Era un día soleado, los pájaros volaban y las chicharras empezaban a cantar y en una plaza bastante grande, con pinos y un gran lago en el centro, esperaba una Serenity de 17 años en un banco largo y blanco, no paraba de mirar el reloj ya que estaba nerviosa, se giró y allí lo vio, con una sonrisa radiante que le contagió a ella, se levantó y ambos no sabían que hacer.**_

"_**Hola. ¿Vamos?" -Preguntó el chico un poco tímido y le ofreció el brazo-. **__**"Ay mierda. ¿Estaré yendo demasiado deprisa?"**__** -Pensó el peli marrón al ver la cara de su compañera-.**_

"_**Vamos." -Respondió ella y le tomó del brazo sonriendo-.**_

_**Caminaron durante un rato hasta la hora de comer y su acompañante la condujo a un restaurante cerca del mar. Entraron y el mesero les condujo a una mesa dónde daba una vista perfecta a la costa. El camarero vino y les tomó la orden, volviéndolos a dejar solos y en completo silencio que no era para nada desagradable. A la media hora les trajeron su comida y comieron en silencio, sólo rozándose las manos. Acabaron y él pagó la cuenta, salieron a dar un paseo por la playa hasta bien tarde.**_

"_**Me he divertido mucho hoy. Gracias." -Dijo ella parándose a unos centímetros del mar-.**_

"_**¿De verdad? Me alegro, como me dijiste que te gustaba el mar pues... He pensado en esto."**_

"_**Sí, de verdad." -Afirmó ella mientras alzaba la vista a la luna llena que se reflejaba en el mar oscuro-. "¿No crees que la luna está hermosa hoy?"**_

"_**Desde luego, pero no tanto como tú."**_

"_**Ahm, gracias." -Dijo sonrojada-.**_

_**Ella empezó a caminar otra vez a paso lento cuando el chico la abrazó por la cintura desde atrás, la obligó a girarse y la tomó de la barbilla y se miraron a los ojos, minutos después y sin pensarlo dos veces, la besó bajo la luz de la luna, la cual era testigo de ese primer beso.**_

......

"¿Sabes?" Me acabo de acordar de nuestra primera cita." -Dijo ella sonriendo-. "¿Ah, sí? Yo no me acuerdo." -Dijo él inocentemente y ella le dio un golpecito en el pecho-. "Era broma mujer. ¿Cómo no me voy a acordar de uno de los días más felices de mi vida?" -Preguntó él con tono amoroso-. "De ti no me extrañaría." -Aseguró ella fingiendo estar molesta-. "Oh vamos Sery, no seas mala conmigo. "-Suplicó con un pucherito y ella rió por el diminutivo con el que hace años la llamaba cariñosamente-.

Ella alzó la vista y se topó con los ojos color grisáceos de su esposo y se quedaron así durante unos minutos y se volvieron a besar sin prisa pero sin pausa. Él la cogió en brazos y la llevó a la cama, donde se amaron de nuevo, profesándose todo el amor que se tenían.

......

* * *

Una cosa que se me olvidó comentar. Ha vuelto a aparecer la persona de las fotos. ¿Verdad? Pues ya tengo planeados todos los detalles de la historia, así de quién es esa persona, estuve dudando de quién podría ser pero ya lo tengo claro y tardará en descubrirse quien es xD. ¿Y qué será lo que Tenma ordena a esa persona que le llamó? Pronto se sabrá, no se preocupen mis queridas polluelas xD. Y en cuanto a Setsuna y Usagi, prometo aclararlo todo en los siguientes capis.

En cuanto a este capítulo, al final inspi-sama volvió y me hizo trabajar duramente (encima de que a veces me abandona, me exige...Tendré que domesticarla xDxD) y pues salió este capítulo. Espero que les haya gustado.

Atte:

Aerithsephy.


	5. Capítulo cinco

Otro capítulo más.

Que lo disfrutéis.

* * *

**..:Capítulo 5:..**

El sol se alzaba imponente en el cielo azul, los rayos solares se filtraban a través de la ventana, despertando a una pareja que se habían reconciliado hace unos días y dormían plácidamente en la gran cama, la primera en despertar fue la mujer.

-"Amor despierta, son más de las doce del mediodía.- El hombre sólo se revolvió entre las sábanas. -Vamos cariño, tienes que hacerle una visita a nuestras hijas.- Siguió insistiendo pero no consiguió nada, entonces se le ocurrió una genial idea. -Si no te despiertas, durante un mes dormirás en el sofá.- Surgió efecto ya que el hombre abrió los ojos de golpe. -No puedes hacer eso.- Dijo él asustado. -Sí que puedo, rétame y verás.- Ante tal amenaza se calló y no dijo nada más.

Se vistieron tranquilamente y se arreglaron para ir a ver a sus hijas, hoy era el cumpleaños de sus nietos y tenían que estar ahí, más bien, Usagi les obligó a ir y así presentar a su padre, aunque ambos sabían lo que eso conllevaba, aceptaron. A los veinte minutos ya estaban listos y salieron de la casa, se dirigieron al coche de Tenma y subieron. Mientras él iba conduciendo, cantaba una canción que se escuchaba a través de la radio bajo la mirada atenta de su esposa. Por ahora, nadie debía enterarse de que aún estaban casados, era un secreto entre ella y él y con un poco de suerte, nadie preguntaría.

Llegaron a la casa y aparcaron unos metros más adelante, ambos bajaron a la vez y caminaron lentamente ya que el hombre se intentaba tranquilizar de los nervios que traía encima y ella por su banda sólo podía reírse.

-Tranquilo amor, no muerden.- Se mofó ella. -Ya pero no puedo evitar estar nervioso. No es a ti a quien tienen que conocer. ¿Sabes?- Dijo malhumorado.- Ya, estate tranquilo, no te van a morder.- Por esa simple frase, el gruñó provocando la risa de su acompañante.

Al fin llegaron a la puerta y Serenity iba a tocar al timbre pero una mano se lo impidió. Tenma le agarró del brazo porque aún no se sentía preparado, ella le preguntó el porqué y él le dijo que seguía estando nervioso. La mujer rió y el pelimarrón hizo un puchero, ella rió de buena gana hasta que abrieron la puerta.

-Bueno, ya vale. ¿Por qué no os reís dentro de casa?- Dijo la rubia con el ceño fruncido- Ah hija. ¿Cómo has sabido que estábamos aquí?- Preguntó la mujer de cabellos blancos. -Tus risas se escuchan cinco kilómetros a la legua mamá.- Informó la rubia de coletas mientras rodaba los ojos y los invitaba a pasar.

Cuando entraron a la sala todo se quedó en silencio, ambos sabían que se extrañarían pro ver a ese desconocido ahí entrelazando su brazo con su esposa, pero se echaron a reír.

-¿Qué les divierte tanto o qué me he perdido?- Preguntó la peliblanca y volvieron a reír. -Es que...Habíamos apostado en que no vendrías puesto que últimamente andabas ocupada con mi padre.- Soltó la chica de coletas de pelo marrón, haciendo que los aludidos se pusieran más rojos que un tomate. -Eso no es verdad y aunque lo fuera, no sería de tu incumbencia niña.- Sentenció su madre dando por zanjado el tema y ambos pasaron a sentarse.

Todos volvieron a conversar animadamente, pero no sin mirar a el "intruso" que estaba entre ellos pero nadie se atrevía a preguntar. La rubia se armó de valor y presentó a su padre a todos los presentes, dejándolos a todos estupefactos en su asiento. El susodicho le dijo en voz baja a su esposa que se sentía intimidado y ella sólo hizo una risita traviesa.

-Te lo dije. ¿Ves como no muerden?- Dijo ella casi al borde de un ataque de risa. -Que no es eso, ya sé que no muerden, pero no sé por qué me siento observado...- Afirmó irónicamente y su hija mayor se rió. -Ya tranquilo papá, tengamos la fiesta en paz. -Dijo la rubia rodando los ojos y notó como alguien se subía a su regazo.

Ella se asustó pero no supo de qué manera el niño se colocó en sus piernas sin ser notado, y el niño rió, sólo les dijo que su hermana estaba hablando con un peluche para que le aconsejara a lo que añadió que estaba loca causando la risa a todos los presentes y el niño sin entender, se bajó de las piernas de su madre para ir a parar a las de su abuela. Ella le preguntó el porqué de esa mirada y el niño sólo atinó a decir que cuando le darían sus regalos y su abuela suspiró.

-En cuanto hayamos acabado de comer te daré tu regalo.- Dijo ella y el niño estaba feliz. -¡Yupi!-

El niño bajó al suelo y corrió escaleras arriba y se le oyó gritar a su hermana de que les darían los regalos pronto y ella le gritó que era un tonto porque había entrado a su cuarto sin permiso y todos suspiraron para luego echarse a reír.

-Estos jóvenes de hoy en día ya se comportan como mayores, parecen una pareja de novios pero a lo pequeño.-

Todos rieron por las ocurrencias de la loca Minako, vieron que Yuki bajaba un poco despeinado y su madre le preguntó medio seria, medio riendo qué le había pasado y le contó que su hermana le había lanzado un cojín y lo había despeinado.

-Es mala mira como me trata.- Dijo el niño haciendo lágrimas de cocodrilo y Usagi sólo suspiró. -No es mala, acuérdate de aquella vez que le tiraste al lago su conejito preferido.- El niño ante lo que dijo su progenitora se rió un poco.

Todos la miraban con cara de no saber nada y era obvio, excepto Mamoru así que empezó a narrar todo lo que pasó aquél día.

......

_**La familia había decidido ir de picnic el fin de semana porque hacía buen tiempo y mientras iban en el coche, cantaban algunas canciones que sonaban por la radio, de las cuales los pequeños no entendían cómo les podía gustar aquél tipo de música, los pequeños se defendían de que las canciones de Disney eran mejores que lo que ellos cantaban y tuvieron una mini-discusión graciosa sobre el tema. **_

_**Llegaron a un parking y dejaron el coche allí porque Mamoru se sabía un lugar que casi nadie conocía puesto que allí iba de veraneo con sus padres cuando vivían. Tuvieron que andar un rato y el niño preguntó lo que hacemos todos para fastidiar a nuestros padres.**_

_**-¿Falta mucho?- Al cabo de cinco minutos. -¿Falta mucho? -Al cabo de cinco minutos más. -Venga papá. ¿Falta mucho? -Volvió a preguntar el niño unas cuantas veces más hasta que su hermana se le unió.**_

_**-Si uno ya es un dolor de cabeza, los dos son una pesadilla. -Dijo el pelinegro a su prometida en voz baja. **_

_**-Han salido a mí, qué quieres que le haga. -Dijo Usagi al borde de la risa cuando sus hijos se detuvieron y retrocedieron corriendo.**_

_**-¡Mamá, corre, ven!- Dijeron los niños a coro y el hombre sonrió.**_

_**Se apresuraron a llegar a aquél lugar del que tanto su novio le había hablado, porque lo conocía demasiado bien y esa sonrisa sólo significaba una cosa, había acertado. Ella quería conocer ese lugar que le había traído tantos gratos recuerdos a su prometido y se alegró de que lo quisiera compartir con ellos.**_

_**El lugar era hermoso, había una casa de madera típica de montaña con un gran lago de agua cristalina, ideal para bañarse y pasar unos días en familia. Se dirigieron a la puerta y el pelinegro la abrió, dejando ver un lugar acogedor, con algunos cuadros de paisajes colgados de diferentes formas por la pared, una cocina bastante grande y un gran fuego a tierra mientras que fueron al piso de arriba, donde estaban las habitaciones. **_

_**Ellos usarían la de sus padres y los niños la de él, puesto que era una cama muy grande, dónde podían caber perfectamente dos personas adultas. Sonrió al ver que a sus futuros hijos les gustaba su antigua habitación, aquella donde hace muchos años disfrutó en la compañía de ella, aquella niña que le devolvió la sonrisa cuando él era pequeño.**_

_**Se olvidó rápidamente de ese triste recuerdo y volvió a posar su mirada en el cuerpo de su hermosa acompañante, la atrajo hacia él y la condujo a su habitación.**_

_**Era muy grande con una gran ventana que daba al lago, la cama era también grande, con sábanas blancas y un cabezal de madera de roble con dos mesitas pequeñas una a cada lado con una lámpara de escritorio en cada una y al lado de la ventana, un escritorio vacío, donde ella suponía que lo usaban sus padres.**_

_**Lo dejaron todo de momento y Usagi preparó la comida, ya que se sorprendió de que lo que había en la nevera era nuevo, el pelinegro le dijo que tenía a unas personas que le cuidaban la casa y ella no volvió a mencionarlo.**_

_**Comieron tranquilos y fueron un rato a caminar por el lago acompañados de sus pequeños, los cuales iban felices saltando y tirándose agua de vez en cuando, dieron la vuelta al lago y ya era casi de noche, la rubia preparó la cena y salieron un rato a la orilla del lago.**_

_**Yuki y Tooru estaban discutiendo por ver quién era el más alto de los dos y en un descuido, el niño cogió el conejo de su hermana y lo lanzó al lago sin querer.**_

_**-¡Mama! Yuki me ha tirado el conejo al lago.- Dijo la pequeña cuando llegó a los brazos maternos.**_

_**-Ay mi niña, seguro que no lo ha hecho con mala fe. -Dijo su madre intentado apagar la rabia de su hija.**_

_**-Claro, pero me las pagará tarde o temprano, ya lo verá. -Amenazó graciosamente la niña y los adultos rieron de buena gana.**_

_**Era muy de noche y empezaría a refrescar, además de que los niños tenían sueño, Usagi los acostó y no encontró a su prometido por ningún lado y se extrañó, lo buscó por toda la casa y nada, sólo le faltaba un lugar por visitar, se dirigió a "ese" lugar y allí lo encontró, mirando por la ventana con aire melancólico y el chico, al notar la presencia de alguien, sonrió y la atrapó con sus brazos y se fueron a dormir.**_

_**La mañana del día siguiente aprovecharon para bañarse en el lago y jugar. A las doce comieron y luego lo recogieron todo, tocaba volver a casa.**_

......

-Y eso fue todo lo que pasó. -Dijo el pelinegro concluyendo su relato.

Todos estaban riendo, incluso el niño rió al recordar la cara que puso su hermana. Usagi al ver que la niña tardaba tanto, fue a por ella pero se la encontró en las escaleras sentada. Su madre se sentó a su lado y la abrazó porque notaba que su hija estaba triste.

-¿Qué te pasa corazón?- Preguntó la madre. -Es que nunca antes habían celebrado mi cumpleaños y estoy nerviosa.- Confesó la niña finalmente.

Su madre le aseguró de que sería maravilloso y la niña con ilusión se levantó y apareció en el comedor y aprovechó para tirarle un poco de los pelos a Yuki.

-Esto es por lo de antes Yuki malo.- Dijo la niña tranquilamente y el niño hizo un pucherito que conllevó a que todos rieran. -Serenity. ¿No se parece a alguien cuando era pequeña?- Dijo el hombre muy tranquilo y ella se sonrojó. -Sí, a mi misma cuando tenía su edad, sólo que yo te tiraba por las escaleras y te gastaba bromas.- Recordó la peliblanca y acto seguido, la rubia de coletas apareció con un gran pastel mientras cantaban el cumpleaños feliz.

Los niños estaban encantados con aquello, comieron dos trozos de pastel cada uno y se pusieron perdidos de chocolate, acabaron de dar los regalos a cada niño y rato después todos empezaron a irse, excepto Serenity y Tenma, el cual se dio cuenta de que no estaban solos.

-Tu cara me suena de algo.- Dijo la mujer de pelo blanco a la chica de pelo verde. -Puede, soy Setsuna la amiga de Usagi, aquella que siempre la hacía enfadar en la guardería.- Dijo la muchacha y fue abrazada por la mujer. -Sí que has crecido, me alegra verte de nuevo.- Ambas sonrieron y Tenma también.

Se acordaba perfectamente de quién era esa chica puesto que una vez le tuvo que regañar por tratar mal a su hija, a partir de aquello, la empezó a conocer más y no parecía tan terrible puesto que las dos disfrutaban de ello. La pareja se despidió de los niños con un fuerte abrazo y, por raro que parezca, le llamaron abuelo y él sonrió de felicidad, los pocos presentes también lo hicieron y finalmente se despidieron de los adultos con un abrazo, salieron del comedor y escucharon una pequeña conversación.

-Me alegro de que te lleves bien con tu padre.- Dijo el pelinegro feliz. -Yo también amor, yo también.- Y dicho esto, se besaron bajo la atenta mirada de sus padres, los cuales se fueron felices de allí.

Al llegar a la puerta de su casa, Tenma desapareció de su vista y notó como alguien la rodeaba por detrás y se asustó.

-Tranquila amor. ¿Tanto miedo doy a la luz de la luna?- Dijo Tenma divertido. -No das miedo, eres hermoso a la luz de la luna.- Ambos juntaron sus frentes y se dieron un apasionado beso. Abrieron la puerta como pudieron y subieron a su habitación y se amaron de nuevo.

* * *

Alaaa, que largo me ha salido este capítulo xD.

Uy, se ha añadido otro misterio. ¿Quién será esa "niña" que recordó Mamoru? Pronto se sabrá. ¿Y qué pasará con Takeru, volverá a las andadas o se apartará de sus vidas para siempre? Es un secreto xD.

¡Nos vemos!


	6. Capítulo seis

Que viva inspi-sama, que me ha echo trabajar duramente(Igual que en los otros capis. xD

* * *

**-Capítulo seis-**

Ya era lunes y Tenma tenía que ir a trabajar, quedaban muchas cosas por hablar pero ya lo harían en otro momento. Desayunaron tranquilamente hasta que en el reloj dieron las ocho y media. Se despidieron con un beso fugaz y él se subió a su coche y se marchó a su trabajo.

Cuando se quedó sola en casa, la recogió un poco mientras pensaba en todo lo que había ocurrido todos estos días, acabó de hacer la limpieza y se sentó a descansar un poco. No pudo evitar pensar en aquél chico al que su esposo amenazó y vio algo de lo que no se percató las otras veces, la miraba con ojos de… Rencor, odio e infinitos sentimientos negativos hacia ella, pudo comprobar lo que le dijo su marido cuando se lo encontró en la puerta y le entró un escalofrío y repentinamente sonó el teléfono, asustándola.

-¿Diga?- Preguntó la peliblanca recomponiéndose del susto. –Hola, buenos días. Llamaba para saber si la puedo invitar a cenar conmigo el día de hoy.- Respondió la voz al otro lado del teléfono y ella sonrió, no se lo pondría fácil. –Depende de si el señor tiene algo que hacer o una mejor compañía que esta dama a la que usted llama. –Respondió ella graciosamente. –Oh, nunca estaría en mejor compañía que con usted a mi lado. –Intentó convencer el hombre desde el otro lado.

Siguieron hablando unos minutos más así, el la intentaba convencer pero ella se resistía hasta que ella dio por finalizado su "jueguecito" y aceptó.

–Entonces… ¿A qué hora me pasará usted a buscar?- Dijo coquetamente la mujer. –Dentro de media hora señorita, si a usted le parece bien.- Propuso la voz provinente del teléfono y ella rió. –Claro que sí amor, aquí te espero.- Dicho esto ambos colgaron y ella fue a vestirse adecuadamente para la ocasión.

Tenía sólo media hora así que se dio una ducha rápida y salió envuelta en una toalla, abrió el armario, no tuvo que buscar mucho ya que tenía lo que buscaba al alcance de la vista, se trataba de un jersey fino de manga larga con capucha y una mini-falda tejana con pliegues y debajo llevaba mallas negras, de zapatos eligió unas botas negras con cinturones blancos sin tacón y le llegaban hasta las rodillas. Se vistió en 15 minutos y luego se peinó con el típico peinado que la caracterizaba: Los dos moños. Se lo acabó de peinar bien y se pintó los labios con un rosa pálido con efecto brillo y ya estaba lista.

Cinco minutos después sonó el timbre y abrió la puerta, la recibió un apuesto caballero trajeado y bien vestido y él sonrió ya que al ver a esa mujer tan hermosa se quedó sin habla y a ella le pasó lo mismo. Fue la mujer la que decidió romper el silencio.

-Estás muy guapo.- Le informó ella y el se rió. -Lo sé, aunque tu no te quedas atrás...- Dijo mirándola de abajo hacia arriba. -¿Vamos?- Preguntó el hombre y ella asintió.

Llevaba puesto una camisa negra y un traje Emilio Tucci negro y en la solapa de la americana un clavel blanco, la preferida de ella.

Ambos subieron al coche y pusieron rumbo a algún lugar. Ella le preguntó el lugar a dónde irían pero él le respondió que era un secreto y su acompañante hizo una mueca que lo hizo reír. Estuvieron un rato por la carretera principal y la mujer se dio cuenta de que estaban saliendo de la ciudad. Se extrañó pero no preguntó nada y continuaron escuchando la radio, que en esos momentos estaban dialogando los comentaristas sobre una broma que estaban haciendo a alguien. Serenity y su esposo reían por la forma en que la gente picaba en los anzuelos y de las barbaridades que la "víctima" le decía al bromista. El programa siguió hasta que se dio cuenta de que aparcaron.

-¿Dónde estamos?- Preguntó ella y su acompañante sonrió. –En un lugar cerca de Sarriá* camino a un gran restaurante.- Ella asintió.

La ayudó a bajar del coche y la abrazó con un brazo por la cintura acercándola más a él y ella rodeó la cintura de él haciendo lo mismo. Ella iba pensando todo el camino en si había hecho bien en vestirse así y había acertado. Al entrar toda la gente se los quedó mirando pero ellos hicieron caso omiso y siguieron al mesero, que en reconocer al hombre se acercó y los guió a la zona VIP dónde el esposo de ella había reservado antes. El mesero dejó que se instalaran tranquilamente pero ella no se movió del sitio.

-¿Qué significa todo esto?- Preguntó ella impresionada. -¿No te gusta? Si quieres podemos irnos a otro lugar.- Dijo él con tono de decepción. -¿Bromeas? Me encanta.- Ambos sonrieron.

La mesa tenía una mantelería blanca y dos velas finas y largas encendidas, dándole un toque muy romántico y por el suelo habían pétalos de clavel de diferentes colores y un aroma a clavel que salía de las velas encendidas, estaba maravillada con todo y él amablemente le ofreció la mano la cual ella gustosamente aceptó y la dirigió hacia la mesa y le retiró la silla como todo caballero y luego se sentó él.

Ojearon la carta y Serenity se sorprendió por el precio. Se preguntó cómo iba a pagar todo eso y Tenma, viendo la preocupación en su rostro le dijo que él invitaba, ella asintió y el mesero vino y les tomó su orden. Continuaron charlando y el camarero les trajo el primer plato, el cual consistía en una ensalada catalana** acompañada de un buen vino, terminaron sin incidentes y hablando de lo que harían el resto del día cuando les trajeron el segundo plato, que consistía en una pechuga de pollo con salsa de tomate y cebollas. Saborearon el pollo, ya que era la comida favorita de los dos, como postre, ella pidió un sorbete de limón y él un café. Se había vuelto muy adictivo a esa sustancia desde que era jefe y tenía mucha presión.

Se quedaron hablando un rato hasta que dieron las diez. Su esposo pagó la cuenta y se dirigieron al coche pero ella se dio cuenta de que sería una noche muy larga. Su esposo sonrió y ella no sabía lo que su cabeza estaba maquinando en aquellos momentos y suspiró.

Al cabo de diez minutos llegaban a un local el cual se hallaba muy tranquilo y parecía romántico. Pagaron la entrada y en la sala sonaba "Camins" De Sopa de Cabra. El ambiente era tranquilo y en la pista de baile habían algunas personas bailando al compás de la música. Fueron a sentarse en una mesa.

-¿Bailamos? –Preguntó él con una sonrisa traviesa. –Hace años que dejé de bailar… No quiero que te lesiones un pié.- El hombre rió de buena gana. –No te preocupes, enseguida le pillarás el truco.- Ella asintió y le tendió la mano la cual ella gustosa aceptó.

Se dirigieron a la pista de baile y se perdieron entre la gente, pegaron sus cuerpos e iba moviéndose lentamente acorde con la canción y el sonido cambió y a –tenma se le ocurrió una idea. La acercó más a él y le empezó a cantar al oído:

_A la terra humida escric  
nena estic boig per tu,  
em passo els dies  
esperant la nit._

Serenity estaba atónita, nunca pensaría que le cantarían una canción y además su catalán era perfecto y ella lo entendía perfectamente. Sonrió al sentir su hermosa voz en su oído.

_Com et puc estimar  
si de mi estàs tan lluny;  
servil i acabat  
boig per tu._

Ella sabía todo lo que esa canción significaba y él se lo hizo saber.  
_Sé molt bé que des d'aquest bar  
jo no puc arribar on ets tu,  
però dins la meva copa veig  
reflexada la teva llum, me la beuré;  
servil i acabat, boig per tu._

-Eso es lo que siento cuando no estoy contigo.- Dijo en el oído de su esposa y a ésta se le llenaron de lágrimas los ojos.

_Quan no hi siguis al matí,  
les llàgrimes es perdran  
entre la pluja  
que caurà avui._

Ella apoyó la cabeza en el pecho de su amado mientras él seguía cantando.__

Em quedaré atrapat  
ebri d'aquesta llum  
servil i acabat  
boig per tu. 

Ella se aferró más a él y ya no podía contener el llanto silencioso.

_Sé molt bé que des d'aquest bar  
jo no puc arribar on ets tu,  
però dins la meva copa veig  
reflexada la teva llum, me la beuré;  
servil i acabat boig per tu._

-Te amo Serenity, eres lo más valioso que tengo ahora mismo y siempre lo has sido.- Se sinceró por fin y ella lo miró sorprendida, con lágrimas en los ojos. –Te quiero muchísimo y siento todo lo que te he hecho sufrir. La culpa y la pena habían estado conmigo desde que pasó todo aquello, me sentía solo sin ti y las niñas, notaba como si me faltara algo. Cuando hice lo que hice todavía te seguía amando y todo este tiempo te he amado. El no saber de ti me carcomía por dentro hasta que llegó un día en que me resigne a que no te volvería a ver pero aquí estoy, bailando contigo y diciéndote todo esto. –Ella lo escuchaba atentamente pero lo calló con un tierno beso.

En aquel momento sólo existían ellos dos, se cogieron de la mano y se dirigieron a su sitio, se quedaron un rato más y decidieron volver a casa. Volvieron tranquilos en el coche escuchando otra vez la misma emisora pero esta vez daban un programa de música pero ellos no escuchaban nada, estaban sumidos en su mundo cuando llegaron a casa. Él la ayudó a bajar del coche y se besaron, entraron en casa y se fueron directamente a la cama ya que estaban muy exhaustos.

Había sido un día muy tranquilo y ella agradeció que se sincerara con él. Se desvistieron y se tumbaron bajo las sábanas abrazados y así se durmieron con una sonrisa en sus rostros.

* * *

*Sarriá es una zona de Barcelona donde están los restaurantes y bares más lujosos de la ciudad.

** La ensalada catalana se hace sobretodo en verano y consiste en poner una escarola, anchoas, jamon york, butifarra, dos huevos cocicos apio, mayonesa seis cebolletas, vinagre, aceite y sal en un plato. Está buenísima !Ñam! xD

Bueno, no hay nada que decir, algún misterio ya se ha resuelto y otros quedan por resolver pero pronto lo harán,de una forma u otra, lo harán xD.


	7. Capítulo siete

Bueno, otro capítulo más. Tengo una sorpresa para el final y además... Subiré otro ya que la semana pasada no pude, disfrutadlos :)

* * *

**-Capítulo 7-**

Cuando se quedó sola en casa, la recogió un poco mientras pensaba en todo lo que había ocurrido todos estos días, acabó de hacer la limpieza y se sentó a descansar un poco. No pudo evitar pensar en aquél chico al que su esposo amenazó y vio algo de lo que no se percató las otras veces, la miraba con ojos de… Rencor, odio e infinitos sentimientos negativos hacia ella, pudo comprobar lo que le dijo su marido cuando se lo encontró en la puerta y le entró un escalofrío y repentinamente sonó el teléfono, asustándola.

-¿Diga?- Preguntó la peliblanca recomponiéndose del susto. –Hola, buenos días. Llamaba para saber si la puedo invitar a cenar conmigo el día de hoy.- Respondió la voz al otro lado del teléfono y ella sonrió, no se lo pondría fácil. –Depende de si el señor tiene algo que hacer o una mejor compañía que esta dama a la que usted llama. –Respondió ella graciosamente. –Oh, nunca estaría en mejor compañía que con usted a mi lado. –Intentó convencer el hombre desde el otro lado.

Siguieron hablando unos minutos más así, el la intentaba convencer pero ella se resistía hasta que ella dio por finalizado su "jueguecito" y aceptó.

–Entonces… ¿A qué hora me pasará usted a buscar?- Dijo coquetamente la mujer. –Dentro de media hora señorita, si a usted le parece bien.- Propuso la voz proveniente del teléfono y ella rió. –Claro que sí amor, aquí te espero.- Dicho esto ambos colgaron y ella fue a vestirse adecuadamente para la ocasión.

Tenía sólo media hora así que se dio una ducha rápida y salió envuelta en una toalla, abrió el armario, no tuvo que buscar mucho ya que tenía lo que buscaba al alcance de la vista, se trataba de un jersey fino de manga larga con capucha y una mini-falda tejana con pliegues y debajo llevaba mallas negras, de zapatos eligió unas botas negras con cinturones blancos sin tacón y le llegaban hasta las rodillas. Se vistió en 15 minutos y luego se peinó con el típico peinado que la caracterizaba: Los dos moños. Se lo acabó de peinar bien y se pintó los labios con un rosa pálido con efecto brillo y ya estaba lista.

Cinco minutos después sonó el timbre y abrió la puerta, la recibió un apuesto caballero trajeado y bien vestido y él sonrió ya que al ver a esa mujer tan hermosa se quedó sin habla y a ella le pasó lo mismo. Fue la mujer la que decidió romper el silencio.

-Estás muy guapo.- Le informó ella y el se rió. -Lo sé, aunque tu no te quedas atrás...- Dijo mirándola de abajo hacia arriba. -¿Vamos?- Preguntó el hombre y ella asintió.

Llevaba puesto una camisa negra y un traje Emilio Tucci negro y en la solapa de la americana un clavel blanco, la preferida de ella.

Ambos subieron al coche y pusieron rumbo a algún lugar. Ella le preguntó el lugar a dónde irían pero él le respondió que era un secreto y su acompañante hizo una mueca que lo hizo reír. Estuvieron un rato por la carretera principal y la mujer se dio cuenta de que estaban saliendo de la ciudad. Se extrañó pero no preguntó nada y continuaron escuchando la radio, que en esos momentos estaban dialogando los comentaristas sobre una broma que estaban haciendo a alguien. Serenity y su esposo reían por la forma en que la gente picaba en los anzuelos y de las barbaridades que la "víctima" le decía al bromista. El programa siguió hasta que se dio cuenta de que aparcaron.

-¿Dónde estamos?- Preguntó ella y su acompañante sonrió. –En un lugar cerca de Sarriá* camino a un gran restaurante.- Ella asintió.

La ayudó a bajar del coche y la abrazó con un brazo por la cintura acercándola más a él y ella rodeó la cintura de él haciendo lo mismo. Ella iba pensando todo el camino en si había hecho bien en vestirse así y había acertado. Al entrar toda la gente se los quedó mirando pero ellos hicieron caso omiso y siguieron al mesero, que en reconocer al hombre se acercó y los guió a la zona VIP dónde el esposo de ella había reservado antes. El mesero dejó que se instalaran tranquilamente pero ella no se movió del sitio.

-¿Qué significa todo esto?- Preguntó ella impresionada. -¿No te gusta? Si quieres podemos irnos a otro lugar.- Dijo él con tono de decepción. -¿Bromeas? Me encanta.- Ambos sonrieron.

La mesa tenía una mantelería blanca y dos velas finas y largas encendidas, dándole un toque muy romántico y por el suelo habían pétalos de clavel de diferentes colores y un aroma a clavel que salía de las velas encendidas, estaba maravillada con todo y él amablemente le ofreció la mano la cual ella gustosamente aceptó y la dirigió hacia la mesa y le retiró la silla como todo caballero y luego se sentó él.

Ojearon la carta y Serenity se sorprendió por el precio. Se preguntó cómo iba a pagar todo eso y Tenma, viendo la preocupación en su rostro le dijo que él invitaba, ella asintió y el mesero vino y les tomó su orden. Continuaron charlando y el camarero les trajo el primer plato, el cual consistía en una ensalada catalana** acompañada de un buen vino, terminaron sin incidentes y hablando de lo que harían el resto del día cuando les trajeron el segundo plato, que consistía en una pechuga de pollo con salsa de tomate y cebollas. Saborearon el pollo, ya que era la comida favorita de los dos, como postre, ella pidió un sorbete de limón y él un café. Se había vuelto muy adictivo a esa sustancia desde que era jefe y tenía mucha presión.

Se quedaron hablando un rato hasta que dieron las diez. Su esposo pagó la cuenta y se dirigieron al coche pero ella se dio cuenta de que sería una noche muy larga. Su esposo sonrió y ella no sabía lo que su cabeza estaba maquinando en aquellos momentos y suspiró.

Al cabo de diez minutos llegaban a un local el cual se hallaba muy tranquilo y parecía romántico. Pagaron la entrada y en la sala sonaba "Camins" De Sopa de Cabra. El ambiente era tranquilo y en la pista de baile habían algunas personas bailando al compás de la música. Fueron a sentarse en una mesa.

-¿Bailamos? –Preguntó él con una sonrisa traviesa. –Hace años que dejé de bailar… No quiero que te lesiones un pié.- El hombre rió de buena gana. –No te preocupes, enseguida le pillarás el truco.- Ella asintió y le tendió la mano la cual ella gustosa aceptó.

Se dirigieron a la pista de baile y se perdieron entre la gente, pegaron sus cuerpos e iba moviéndose lentamente acorde con la canción y el sonido cambió y a –tenma se le ocurrió una idea. La acercó más a él y le empezó a cantar al oído:

_A la terra humida escric  
nena estic boig per tu,  
em passo els dies  
esperant la nit.  
_

Serenity estaba atónita, nunca pensaría que le cantarían una canción y además su catalán era perfecto y ella lo entendía perfectamente. Sonrió al sentir su hermosa voz en su oído.

_Com et puc estimar  
si de mi estàs tan lluny;  
servil i acabat  
boig per tu.  
_

Ella sabía todo lo que esa canción significaba y él se lo hizo saber.

_Sé molt bé que des d'aquest bar  
jo no puc arribar on ets tu,  
però dins la meva copa veig  
reflexada la teva llum, me la beuré;  
servil i acabat, boig per tu._

-Eso es lo que siento cuando no estoy contigo.- Dijo en el oído de su esposa y a ésta se le llenaron de lágrimas los ojos.

_Quan no hi siguis al matí,  
les llàgrimes es perdran  
entre la pluja  
que caurà avui.  
_

Ella apoyó la cabeza en el pecho de su amado mientras él seguía cantando.

_Em quedaré atrapat  
ebri d'aquesta llum  
servil i acabat  
boig per tu._

Ella se aferró más a él y ya no podía contener el llanto silencioso.__

Sé molt bé que des d'aquest bar  
jo no puc arribar on ets tu,  
però dins la meva copa veig  
reflexada la teva llum, me la beuré;  
servil i acabat boig per tu.  


-Te amo Serenity, eres lo más valioso que tengo ahora mismo y siempre lo has sido.- Se sinceró por fin y ella lo miró sorprendida, con lágrimas en los ojos. –Te quiero muchísimo y siento todo lo que te he hecho sufrir. La culpa y la pena habían estado conmigo desde que pasó todo aquello, me sentía solo sin ti y las niñas, notaba como si me faltara algo. Cuando hice lo que hice todavía te seguía amando y todo este tiempo te he amado. El no saber de ti me carcomía por dentro hasta que llegó un día en que me resigne a que no te volvería a ver pero aquí estoy, bailando contigo y diciéndote todo esto. –Ella lo escuchaba atentamente pero lo calló con un tierno beso.

En aquel momento sólo existían ellos dos, se cogieron de la mano y se dirigieron a su sitio, se quedaron un rato más y decidieron volver a casa. Volvieron tranquilos en el coche escuchando otra vez la misma emisora pero esta vez daban un programa de música pero ellos no escuchaban nada, estaban sumidos en su mundo cuando llegaron a casa. Él la ayudó a bajar del coche y se besaron, entraron en casa y se fueron directamente a la cama ya que estaban muy exhaustos.

Había sido un día muy tranquilo y ella agradeció que se sincerara con él. Se desvistieron y se tumbaron bajo las sábanas abrazados y así se durmieron con una sonrisa en sus rostros.

* * *

*Sarriá es una zona de Barcelona donde están los restaurantes y bares más lujosos de la ciudad.

** La ensalada catalana se hace sobretodo en verano y consiste en poner una escarola, anchoas, jamon york, butifarra, dos huevos cocicos apio, mayonesa seis cebolletas, vinagre, aceite y sal en un plato. Está buenísima !Ñam! xD

¡Dicho esto, nos vemos en el siguiente !


	8. Capítulo ocho

Bueno, lo prometido es deuda, doble capítulo ^^

* * *

**::Capítulo ocho::**

Tenma tenía una reunión muy importante por la mañana y se despertó y se vistió tranquilamente puesto que eran las siete de la mañana y tenía la reunión a las ocho y media y tenía la costumbre de llegar antes para verificar que todo estaba en orden y que estaba todo listo. Antes de salir por la puerta de la habitación se volteó a ver a su dulce esposa que dormía tranquilamente bajo las sábanas.

Se acercó y depositó un suave beso en sus labios procurando no despertarla, ésta cómo respuesta se giró y suspiró su nombre. Él sonrió y le dijo en voz baja que la amaba y su mujer volvió a suspirar.

Salió por la puerta y la cerró con cuidado y se apresuró a salir sin comer porque pensó que almorzaría en la cafetería de allí y así adelantaba trabajo. Se subió a su coche y puso rumbo hacia la empresa Trionet S.A. Al cabo de quince minutos llegó, aparcó y salió dirigiéndose al ascensor, picó el número 90 y esperó a llegar a su destino. En el piso 75 el ascensor paró y las puertas se abrieron, tenía compañía.

-Hombre Tenma, cómo tu por aquí.- Expresó el recién llegado. -Lo mismo digo Andrés, siempre es gratificante hablar contigo.- Expresó irónico el pelimarrón haciendo reír a su acompañante. -¿Ah, sí? De todos modos lo tienes todo listo.- No rea una pregunta sino una afirmación. -Ahora iba a mi despacho a verificar que todo estuviera en orden y listo.-

El hombre asintió y cuando llegaron al piso 90 cada uno se fue en direcciones diferentes. Tenma entró en su gran despacho y abrió su maletín el cual había olvidado recoger y se puso manos a la obra. Sacó unos cuantos papeles y los verificó, de ello dependía la quiebra o la salvación de la empresa.

Tenía una hora para verificarlo todo y en 40 minutos lo acabó todo repasándolo detalladamente. Los 20 minutos que quedaban se los tomó con calma y tranquilidad, lo último que faltaba fuera que se pusiera nervioso a la hora de hablar. Cinco minutos antes de la cita Andrés apareció por la puerta diciéndole que ya estaba todo listo. Lo recogió todo y fueron al ascensor dónde picó el número 70.

-¿Nervioso?- Preguntó el pelinegro. -La verdad, no y espero estarlo durante toda la reunión.- Dijo Tenma suspirando y Andrés colocó su mano en el hombro de él. -Tranquilo hombre, siempre estoy yo para sacarte del apuro.- Espetó tranquilamente y los dos rieron.

El ascensor paró y Andrés sacó unas llaves del bolsillo y la encajó en la ranura y la puerta se abrió dejando a la vista una enorme sala grande con una pizarra blanca al fondo y con grandes ventanas y una mesa de madera grandiosa y alrededor muchas sillas, algunas ya ocupadas por los accionistas y éstos les saludaron y les devolvieron el saludo. El jefe se sentó en la cabeza de la mesa y Tenma se sentó a su lado y esperaron a los demás accionistas los cuales iban llegando uno a uno.

Cuando estuvieron todos sentados empezaron la reunión.

-Bien señores, como todos sabéis, esta empresa se está viniendo abajo por culpa de un topo el cual trabajaba para Tares S.A., nuestra competencia y del cual ya lo hemos localizado y tomado medidas.- Todos asintieron y continuó. -Como iba diciendo, se filtró información muy valiosa sobre nuestra empresa y la competencia nos está arruinando, esta reunión tratará como tema principal éste punto así que, señores, me gustaría escuchar vuestra opinión.

Todos se miraban entre ellos para ver quien empezaba y al ver que nadie lo hacía Tenma suspiró y le entró miedo porque quizá ese silencio significaba que retirarían sus acciones de ahí y entonces sí que estarían perdidos hasta que un hombre de pelo canoso y musculoso, con un traje de Giorgio Armani de color negro habló en voz alta.

-Cierto es que eso es un peligro para la empresa, mi opinión es que cambiemos todo el sistema.- Todos se miraron escandalizados y prosiguió.- A lo que me refiero, a que actuemos de forma diferente.-

Concluyó a la espera de que alguien lo contradijera pero fue Andrés quien habló.

-Entonces. ¿De qué manera tendríamos que cambiar? Acepto sugerencias.- Habló interesado por la propuesta y el hombre canoso volvió a hablar. -A poner más seguridad o a tener los documentos de más importancia en otro lugar el cual no dé para sospechar nada.- Sonrió satisfecho. -¿Me está proponiendo que los enterremos bajo tierra, Señor Taichi?- Preguntó Tenma irónicamente y todos los presentes rieron. -No sería mala idea...- Susurró el jefe y el chico de al lado lo escuchó y le puso mala cara.

Siguieron debatiendo ideas sin llegar a tener nada en claro, Tenma sugirió que hablaría con los del departamento técnico para ver qué soluciones había y en esa estuvieron todos de acuerdo.

-De acuerdo señores, en cuanto tengamos noticias les avisamos para volvernos a reunir.- Concluyó la reunión y cada uno se fue yendo.

Cuando la sala se quedó vacía, el pelimarrón suspiró de alivio por el momento, su compañero le invitó a comer pero éste la rehusó diciendo que no tenía hambre, lo cual era mentira porque desde que entró no había comido nada. Tenma dijo que se iba a su despacho a pensar y su jefe asintió. Entró en el ascensor y volvió a picar el número ya conocido. Cuando llegó fue directamente a su despacho pensando en su querida esposa la cual ya debería estar despierta. Se sentó y marcó un número en el teléfono.

-¿Diga?- Sonrió para sí mismo. -Soy yo cariño, siento haberme ido sin despedirme de ti, es que tenía una reunión muy importante temprano y me daba pena despertarte, estabas tan hermosa...- La chica del otro lado se sonrojó.- Pero que cosas dices... Y no tengo nada que perdonarte pero sí quiero algo a cambio. -Sonrió y él se quedo a la espera.- Como no preguntas te lo diré. Llévame a la playa esta noche.- Ambos sonrieron y él aceptó.- ¿A qué hora le apetece a la señora que la recoja a buscar?. -Escuchó como ella reía. -A la hora en que mi galán acabe de hacer su laborioso y estresante trabajo.- Ahora era él el que reía.

Se despidieron con un "te amo" y colgaron sonrientes los dos.

Serenity se sentó en el sofá aburrida. ¿Qué haría ahora que estaba sola en casa? Quizá dormiría un poco más y se pondría a comer algo rápido. ¿Y por la tarde? Teniendo Internet en casa no creía que se aburriría quizá miraría alguna que otra película o simplemente navegaría por las webs que le interesaran.

Hizo todo lo que se propuso cuando el timbre de la puerta sonó, apagó la pantalla y fue a abrir y no se esperaba a esa persona cuando la abrió.

-Hola Serenity, desde que me encontré con tu querido esposo no te he vuelto a ver. ¿Qué tal?. -Serenity se quedó paralizada.- ¿No te alegras de verme? No eras así hace un tiempo, cuando nos conocimos en la calle...- Estaba aterrada. -Oh, estás aterrada, ya veo, entonces nada. Que te vaya bien, caramelito.- Él rió por el mote que le había puesto.

Ella aún seguía estática en el marco de la puerta cuando el chico se marchó con una sonrisa en sus labios y ella cerró la puerta con llave, apoyó su espalda en la puerta y se dejó caer lentamente y lloró de miedo y de impotencia. Saber que ese tipo estaba rondando cerca la hacía estremecer. Volvieron a llamar a la puerta pero no abrió. ¿Y si volvía a ser él? ¿Qué haría? ¿Cerraría la puerta o dejaría que hiciese con ella lo que el quería porque estaba aterrada? Suspiró de alivio al escuchar una voz muy familiar para ella.

-Va cariño, no te hagas de rogar que quiero verte, abrazarte y besarte.- Ella sonrió e intentó hablar con voz firme. Te esperas, que aún me quedan los zapatos, además así después será más gratificante, te lo aseguro. -Escuchó una sonrisa burlona de su esposo. -Tú estás guapa siempre, pero no me hagas esperar más, anda porfa.- Empezó a lloriquear como un niño pequeño y ella soltó una risita. -No me seas crío, ya salgo.-

Suspiró y se miró en el espejo y no había ya señales de que había estado llorando y al abrir la puerta lo miró y se lanzó a sus brazos y sonrió.

-Yo también tenía ganas de verte.- Se besaron. -¿Ah, sí? ¿Y eso? Me he perdido algo o qué. -Ironizó y ambos rieron. -Sí, porque hoy me llevarás a la playa.- Tenma se tensó un poco. -Sery, no deberíamos ir hoy, tengo un mal presentimiento.- Dijo preocupado pero su esposa lo calló con un beso. -No seas paranoico. Además, sé que estando contigo no me pasará nada porque tu siempre estarás a mi lado. ¿Verdad?- Cuestionó la peliblanca con sinceridad.- Claro que sí, sólo me preocupo por ti porque te amo y no quiero que te pase nada.- Sonrieron y fueron al coche.

Eran más o menos las diez cuando estacionaron el coche cerca de la playa, se dirigieron a la orilla con los pies descalzos y andaron por ella un buen rato. Cuando ella se cansó se sentaron un poco lejos del agua y hablaron del futuro. Pasaron como una hora hablando y riendo bajo la luz de la luna llena cuando ella propuso hacer una visita a las tiendas que estaban abiertas en el paseo marítimo, él asintió y caminaron un ratito deteniéndose a mirar la ropa y demás cosas que había por allí hasta que en una tienda de recuerdos a Tenma se le ocurrió una idea.

-Espera aquí, amor.- Dijo deprisa y ella asintió, minutos más tarde salió con dos collares con sus iniciales. -¿Qué es eso?- Preguntó señalando los collares con letras. Esto, querida mía, es para que recuerdes lo que te amo.- Dicho esto, le colocó el collar con una "T" azul clara a ella y luego se colocó el que tenía una "S" dorada.

Continuaron caminando por una calle con muy poca luz cuando Serenity divisó algo parecido a una sombra. -_"Vamos, Sery, no te portes como una paranoica, seguro es un animalito inofensivo..."-_ Pensó la peliblanca andando al lado de su esposo cuando sintió una presencia a otro lado de la calle. Era un hombre con una gabardina larga gris y un sombrero del mismo color, llevaba gafas que le tapaban los ojos y vio cómo apuntaba a su esposo el cual estaba un pelín más avanzado.

-¡Cuidado amor!- Gritó y él se volvió y lo último que vio fue a su mujer ponerse en frente y quedarse quieta.

Serenity se llevó la mano a un costado y vio que estaba sangrando, la bala le había dado a ella. Cayó en los brazos de su amado y éste llamó a la ambulancia mientras él intentaba detener la hemorragia con trozos de su chaqueta. El disparados huyó con una cara de fastidio por haber fallado pero por otra parte, estaba satisfecho de los resultados.

Los del SAMUR (paramédicos) llegaron y la metieron en la ambulancia con la camilla dónde la empezaron a auxiliar mientras iban de camino al hospital más cercano.

-No puedes morirte, no ahora por favor, te necesito...- Lloró mientras agarraba fuerte la mano de su esposa y llorando.

Una de las personas más queridas para él estaba ahí, entre la vida y la muerte y él no podía hacer nada. Lloró de impotencia y al llegar al hospital la bajaron rápidamente y la metieron en quirófano. Él sólo se sentó en la sala de espera, meditando en lo que le diría a sus hijas.

* * *

Ayy, sorry por acabar así, es que algo de emoción tendía que darle... ¿No? XD

Bueno, no tengo ni idea de cuántos capítulos tendrá esta historia puesto que tengo dos opciones las cuales estoy meditando muy bien y que no las diré jojojo.

En fin, ya veremos cómo acaba esto y tengo una sorpresa para vosotros, mis queridos lectores...xD

¡Ja ne!


	9. Capítulo nueve

*Casa de la natura: Es un lugar de Manresa dónde los niños pequeños van a un tipo de granja donde les enseñan a convivir con animales de la granja, a cuidarlos y todo eso.

Lo pongo antes porque así no hay que esperar al final del capi para saber lo que es ^^

* * *

** ::Capítulo nueve::**

Habían pasado diez minutos desde que la ingresaron al quirófano y tiempo insuficiente para tranquilizarse y pensar con claridad. Se armó de valor y rebuscó en su teléfono el número de su hija. Por lo que sabía, ahora estarían las dos solas en casa porque los niños pasarían el fin de semana en "La casa de la natura"* y el novio de la rubia estaba en su departamento porque Tenma le había encargado que le buscara información sobre lo que se habló aquella misma mañana en la reunión.

Marcó el número de teléfono y una voz al otro lado contestó angustiada.

-Le ha pasado algo grave a mamá. ¿Verdad?- Preguntó la voz que parecía ser de Usagi. -Ni te lo imaginas, necesito que vengas al hospital Vallhebrón, en la sección de urgencias. Te lo contaré todo aquí.- La rubia asintió y le prometió que en un cuarto de hora estarían allí.

Colgó y volvió a sentarse en la silla a esperar a que algún médico le dijera cómo se encontraba su esposa mientras rellenaba el formulario necesario, se lo entregó a la recepcionista y volvió a su sitio.. Veinte minutos pasaron y ningún médico salía ni entraba cuando divisó a lo lejos a sus dos hijas. Éstas le miraron tranquilas y al verle en ese estado corrieron a abrazarlo y el gesto fue correspondido.

-¿Qué ha pasado, papa? ¿está muy grave?- Preguntó la pelimarrón a punto de llorar.- No sé lo grave que está porque ningún médico ha salido del quirófano y lo que pasó pues no sé exactamente. Sólo sé que gritó mi nombre y momentos después cayó al suelo sangrando. No recuerdo más.- Terminó el relato y lágrimas caían por su rostro, aterrizando en el pelo de su hija mayor.

Los tres se quedaron abrazados intentando asimilar la noticia cuando un móvil sonó, era el de Usagi, se alejó de su padre y su hermana y contestó.

-¿Usako, dónde estas? Llevo como veinte minutos intentando localizarte pero no respondías mis llamadas.- Soltó un poco enfadado su novio. -Lo siento, Mamo-chan, es que estoy en el hospital.- Dijo a punto de llorar. -¿Qué? Dime dónde estás que voy para allí inmediatamente.-

Usagi le dio el nombre del hospital y quince minutos después apareció por la puerta, ella al verlo llegar se arrojó a sus brazos llorando. La consoló hasta que atinó a decirle a duras penas lo que pasaba y la volvió a abrazar. Se sentaron y volvieron a esperar cuando cinco minutos después un medico vestido de verde y gorro blanco salió por la puerta.

-¿Los familiares de Serenity Tsukino?- Los cuatro se levantaron de golpe angustiados. -¿Se encuentra bien mi esposa?- Preguntó el hombre desesperado y el médico asintió. -Sí, ya ha pasado el peligro pero...- _"Siempre tiene que haber un pero y muchas veces no me gustan nada..."_ Pensó el pelimarrón y clavó la vista en el médico. -Lo que tenga que decir, dígalo ya.- Ordenó de forma autómata y el otro hombre suspiró. -Debido a la gran pérdida de sangre ha caído en un estado de coma indefinido.-

Eso era lo último que les faltaba por oír, ahora resulta que no sabían cuando despertaría. Usagi se aferró a su amado y Serene a su padre sin poder creerse lo que les habían dicho.

-Y eso no es todo, si no despierta pronto, perderá al bebé.- Dijo finalmente con pesar el médico. -En unos momentos la subiremos a la U.C.I, si me quieren acompañar...- El médico vio cómo esas personas sufrían y sintió impotencia. -Un bebé, dios mío.- Dijo Tenma cayendo al suelo.

Si pensaban que no podía haber nada peor, esto era el colmo. Vieron cómo la sacaron rodeada de tubos y la subían a un gran ascensor. Miraron al médico y asintieron, lo siguieron y los hizo esperar en una salita dónde habían dos personas mas y una enfermera les dijo que la podían pasar a ver de uno en uno, Tenma fue el primero.

Entró y cogió un taburete que había cerca y acto seguido, se sentó a su lado.

-Hace dos horas estábamos paseando tranquilamente por la playa y ahora estás aquí, tendida en una cama de hospital sin yo poder hacer nada.-Las lágrimas empezaban a salir a flote. -Serenity, por favor vuelve por nuestras hijas, por tus nietos, por mí, por nuestro bebé que viene en camino, tienes que vivir cariño, te necesitamos.- ahora no podía parar de llorar. -No soporto verte conectada a esos tubos ni a esas máquinas que emiten pitidos raros. Dios, te juré que nada te pasaría mientras estuvieras a mi lado y mira dónde estás, herida de bala, en coma y además embarazada, aunque eso último es bueno. Por favor, despierta. -Rogó al cielo pero nada ocurrió.

Resignado salió de la habitación y ahora le tocaba el turno a Usagi pero su hermana se coló con ella. Hicieron lo mismo que su padre y empezaron a hablar.

-Mamá, no nos hagas esto por favor. ¿Qué le diré a tus nietos? Te adoran, seguramente no lo entenderían pero no quiero mantenerlos engañados, todos te necesitamos mamá sobretodo ahora que somos una familia.- Ahora fue el turno de hablar de su otra hija.- Mamá, cuando despiertes voy a arrearte una patada en tu trasero por hacernos sufrir así. ¿Me oyes? Así que despierta pronto, te estaremos esperando.- Sollozando y con pena salieron de ahí dejándola inmersa en esos tubos.

Su padre les recomendó que se fueran a casa y que descansaran un poco, ellas no tenían ánimos de discutir y aceptaron y él se quedaría día y noche ahí, al pensar en eso se acordó de que no podía faltar. Que le dieran a la empresa, se las podían arreglar sin él y cuando llamo lo confirmó, todo estaba bajo control, le informó al Señor Andrés lo que había pasado y que se ausentaría durante un tiempo y él no puso reparo alguno. Se quedó en la sala de espera y se durmió.

…...

Había pasado casi un mes desde el accidente y no mostraba ninguna mejora, todos la seguían visitando cada día e incluso sus nietos que al verla así dijeron que, como el abuelito la cansaba mucho, estaba durmiendo. -"_Ojalá fuera tan_ simple".- Pensaron los adultos sintiendo pena por ellos aunque era mejor así que no saber que quizá nunca más despertaría. Ahora ya dejaban al hombre dormir en la habitación con ella porque los médicos pensaban que si le hablaban les escucharía.

Esa noche era diferente, hacía más calor que de costumbre, el hombre del tiempo decía que era una ola de calor y que a esta época del año aún era muy probable que siguieran habiendo más.

-Sí, claro, si no saben lo que pasará dentro de una hora van a saber lo que pasará mañana.- Dijo Yuki sabiamente. -Para eso se le llama hombre de la "predicción" del tiempo, hermano tonto.- Ahora era Tooru la que le contestaba de manera sabia haciéndolos reír a todos a duras penas. -Bueno yo me voy al hospital. Si hay alguna novedad os llamo.- Todos asintieron menos los niños que seguían inmersos en su pequeña y graciosa discusión.

Salió de la casa y recorrió el ya tan memorizado camino al hospital, al entrar saludó a algunas enfermeras que atendían a su esposa y se dirigió hacia su habitación. Entró e hizo lo que hacía siempre.

-Oh vamos, no te hagas de rogar amor, quiero oírte decir cuánto me amas y que me beses, todo está muy triste sin ti, tú eres la alegría que mi vida necesita, la fuerza y el amor que me proporcionas es lo que necesito de ti, besarte, abrazarte y hacerte mía todas las veces que quiera aunque ahora sería un poco difícil.- Aseguró mirando su vientre.- No se nota apenas. ¿Verdad? Pero está ahí, una vida que espera y que los médicos no saben cuánto tiempo podrán mantenerla con vida. Por favor cariño te lo ruego, despierta y hazme feliz, haz feliz a todos volviendo a abrir los ojos, te lo suplico, vuelve...-Dijo en un susurró.

Empezó a llorar como siempre pero esta vez en voz baja y no notó que unos ojos lo miraban, unos ojos que nunca pensó que volvería a ver.

-Dime que me amas. ¡Dímelo caray!- Golpeó con el puño su propia pierna. -Te amo.- Escuchó decir. -Ahh, tu voz es tan dulce que hasta siento cómo si me estuvieras hablando, pero sé que no eres real y sé que esa voz sólo está en mi cabeza.- Atinó a decir y notó una mano en su rostro. -Idiota.-

No levanto la cara con miedo a que lo que se imagina no fuera real porque si no lo fuera, se desilusionaría mucho, estuvo debatiéndose unos minutos sobre qué hacer hasta que alzó el rostro y se encontró con los ojos verdes y con un tono gris que lo miraban fijamente y unos labios color carmín que tenían una sonrisa dulce.

-Eres muy tonto. ¿Cómo puedes pensar que soy irreal cuando te estoy hablando? Grandísimo idiota.- Dijo con voz ronca y él se levantó de golpe con la cara iluminada. -Voy a avisar al médico.- Dijo el hombre y salió apresuradamente de la habitación.

Buscó al médico que la atendía y enseguida volvieron a aquella sala de la U.C.I.

-¿Cómo se siente, Señora Tsukino?- Preguntó el médico a su paciente. -Cómo si me hubiera atropellado un tren.- Dijo simplemente provocando la risa del chico. -Todos mis pacientes sueltan alguna frase del mismo estilo, estoy por creérmelo.-

Revisó todo lo que tenía que revisar y se fue diciéndole "Bienvenida de nuevo al mundo de los conscientes." Esta broma no le gustó aunque fingió sonreír. Nunca entendería el humor de los médicos, por eso procuraba ir con cuidado para no volver a verlos pero ahora no tenía más remedio. Vio entrar a su marido y se quejó del médico.

-Es un pésimo bromista, no me hace gracia la broma que ha hecho.- Dijo haciendo pucheros. -Jaja, es buen tipo, cuando cruces unas palabras con él te caerá bien.- Sonrió. -Espero que no porque no pienso volver.- Aseguró la mujer y él rió. -Tendrás que volver porque...- No acabó porque ella se lo impidió. -Porque estoy embarazada. ¿Cierto? No me mires así, lo escuché todo mientras estaba en coma incluso que ibas a matar a ese hombre o mujer con tus propias manos y no me gustó nada.-

Tenma sonrió y le dijo que iría a llamar a sus hijas para contarles que ya había despertado. Mientras hacía esto un médico más joven que el anterior le dijo que la subirían a planta mientras los celadores (las personas que "transportan" las camillas) la conducían a través de los pasillos y la subían en un ancho ascensor. Tenma al volver se extrañó de no ver la camilla con su esposa en la habitación, primero pensó que se había equivocado pero luego no, un enfermero le avisó que se la habían llevado a planta, concretamente a la cuarta en la habitación 402 y le dio las gracias.

Subió por el ascensor y cuando llegó fue prácticamente corriendo a la habitación que le habían indicado, tocó a la puerta, entró y la vio con los ojos cerrados, estaba dormida.

Tocaron a la puerta y una cabeza rubia se asomó por la puerta. -¿Se puede?- Preguntó y él asintió. -No hagas ruido, está durmiendo, cómo si no lo hubiera hecho suficiente.- Se quejó su padre y ella rió. -Déjala, es normal que se agote si la estresas demasiado- Espetó la rubia ironizando y él se volvió a quejar.

Minutos más tarde apareció una cabeza marrón, imitando a la persona anterior.

-¿Se puede?- Preguntó su otra hija y gruñó. -Sí se puede.- Contestó su hermana por él. -Hala, como ronca.- Dijo la chica.- Tú si que roncas, no se puede dormir una tranquila, no.- Ahora era la mujer la que gruñía. -¿Sigue en pie esa patada en el trasero, hija?- Preguntó graciosamente. -Pues claro. Soy una mujer de palabra.- Dijo orgullosamente y sonrió. -Si tú eres una mujer yo soy una diva...- Dijo su hermana burlándose de su gemela.

Charlaron animadamente un rato y nadie se atrevió a preguntar nada sobre lo que había pasado hasta que ella habló.

-Vaya, parece que nadie quiere saber qué pasó en realidad porque no preguntáis, así que os lo diré yo.-

Empezó a contarles con pelos y señales todo lo que ocurrió y que si se lo encontraba por la calle, no lo reconocería porque iba cubierto a pesar del calor que hacía allí, sólo atinó a ver una gran cicatriz en la parte izquierda de la cara pero había mucha gente con una cicatriz en el rostro, era muy difícil dar con el culpable así que suspiraron resignados y un enfermero que pasaba por ahí les pidió que hicieran menos escándalo y asintieron apenados.

-Bueno, Yuki y Tooru deben de estar a punto de llegar del colegio así que yo me voy y tu, hermana te vienes conmigo.- Ordenó la rubia seriamente. -¿Qué? ¿Y yo por qué?- Cuestionó enfadada la pelimarrón. -Porque lo digo yo y punto.- La cogió del brazo y se la llevó a rastras hasta la puerta. -Volveremos mañana, y no hagáis cosas malas.- Dicho esto las dos desaparecieron de sus vistas.

Se quedaron solos otra vez, Tenma se sentó en el sillón que había al lado y se recostó en él a petición de su adorable y preocupada esposa ya que decía que no tenía buen aspecto y que parecía cansado. Él a muy regañadientes le obedeció.

-¿Has pensado un nombre para el bebé?- Preguntó él ilusionado. -A ver, recapitulemos: Acabo de salir del coma hace unas horas y tu me preguntas si tengo algún nombre para el bebé. ¿Es eso?- Él asintió y ella rodó los ojos. -No he tenido tiempo y ahora duérmete, yo estaré aquí y no me iré, aunque quisiera no puedo, no me gusta el olor a hospital.- Refunfuñó la peliblanca y su esposo rió. -A mí tampoco pero es lo que hay y ahora me dormiré no vaya a ser que la doña refunfuñadora me castigue. -Ironizó refiriéndose a su esposa y ésta volvió a rodar los ojos. -Que descanses, amor.-

Dicho esto, los dos se quedaron dormidos cogidos de la mano.

Ojojo, ahora voy más rápido porque he cambiado de teclado xDxD.

A Serenity no le gusta el olor a hospital igual que a mí, me pone enferma xDxD.

Quién iba a pensar que estaría embarazada, se me ha ocurrido sobre la marcha pero en fin, ya veremos lo que pasará ^^

¡Matta Ne!


	10. Capítulo diez

**Ale, os dejo directamente con el fic xD**

* * *

….....

Habían pasado dos meses desde el tiroteo que sufrió Serenity y dentro de unas horas volvería a estar en casa, su vientre ya se notaba un poco más abultado y cuando sus nietos la vieron dijeron que se había engordado, cosa que no le sentó muy bien y les pellizcó las mejillas hasta que los niños retiraron lo dicho. Estaba de pie en la ventana cuando notó unos brazos que la rodeaban.

-Vaya, así que estás viva. Qué suerte tienen algunas. ¿Verdad?- Dijo esa voz que la hacía estremecerse. -Takeru...-Susurró con pánico. -Je, así es. ¿Sabes lo que es esto, verdad?- Dijo mientras sacaba una navaja de su pantalón, entró en estado de pánico. -Quizá podría clavártela aquí.- Acercándola a su cuello. -O aquí y...¡Zas! Adiós a tu bebé.- Apuntó la navaja al vientre de la chica que estaba apresada en sus brazos. -Estás loco.- Alcanzó a decir la mujer. -Exacto, loco por ti...- Iba a besarla cuando notó unos brazos que lo arrancaban literalmente de su lado.

Tenma había acudido en su ayuda porque notó que la puerta estaba abierta cuando él la había dejado cerrada y suerte que llegó a tiempo si no hubiera ocurrido una catástrofe.

-Pobre de ti que te le vuelvas a acercar. ¿Me oyes? Te advertí una vez y ésta será la última así que lárgate antes de que te mate...- Lo dijo con tanta furia que el chico corrió despavorido. -¿Te encuentras bien?- Preguntó cambiando su actitud. -Ahora sí.-

Empezó a contarle todo lo que le había dicho y a cada rato se iba enfureciendo más. Él llegó a la conclusión de que si no hacían algo, sus vidas podrían correr peligro. Una residente del hospital les entregó el alta y salieron de ahí con prisa dándole las gracias a los enfermeros, enfermeras y médicos que les habían atendido. Cogieron un taxi y fueron a su casa.

-Nada de fiesta sorpresa. ¿Verdad?- Él sólo rió. -Nope, ninguna fiesta, aunque me ha costado convencerlas. Ah ahora que lo recuerdo, las amigas de tu hija se han ido a Tokio porque no podían faltar más en sus trabajos, es que se nos olvidó decírtelo.- Ella suspiró.

Conversaron sobre la boda de su hija que habían decidido posponerla hasta que ella se recuperara del todo y se casaban en una semana por el juzgado y en dos meses por la iglesia.

-¿Dos meses? Sí que tardan...- Dijo ella riendo. -Sí, es que quiere que tu y tu otra hija le ayudéis a prepararlo todo juntas mientras yo ayudo al principito.- Soltó como quien no quiere la cosa. -¿Principito? ¿Ha cambiado de novio o me he perdido algo?- Preguntó extrañada y él volvió a reír. -Jaja, no, principito es cómo le llama Serene a Mamoru y no me preguntes porqué puesto que yo no lo se.- Ahora eran los dos los que reían.

Llegaron a la puerta y él muy cortés la ayudó a bajar del taxi, le pagó y entraron lentamente en la casa, ella se recostó en el sofá y se alegró de volver a estar en casa y lo demostró cogiendo unas patatas de bolsa que había en la mesa y comiéndolas.

-Oye, te vas a engordar más como no te cuides.- Le riñó su marido como si fuera su madre. -Lo que tú digas "papaíto".- Y dejó las papas dónde estaban. -¿Has pensado ahora en el nombre del bebé o la bebé?- Preguntó como si fuera la primera vez que tenían un bebé. -Pues, quería que lo eligiéramos entre los dos.-

Discutieron sobre algunos nombres que les parecían adecuados pero con ninguno estaban de acuerdo. Serenity estaba leyendo una novela llamada Crepúsculo y los nombres le llamaron la atención. Sobretodo el de Edward y Bella Así que decidió preguntarle una cosa.

-Amor. Si es chico le llamamos Edward y si es chica Isabella. ¿Te parece? Son nombres ingleses pero a mí me gustan.- Él estuvo de acuerdo. -Sí, a mí también me gustan esos nombres, está decidido pues.- Para cerrar el acuerdo, se besaron apasionadamente pero ella cortó el beso. -¿Sabes lo que se me antoja?- Él negó con la cabeza y pensó: "_Oh no, ahí vamos..."_ -Chocolate con fresas, nata y nueces. ¿Podrías traerme un poco?- Puso su carita de pena y él suspiró. -Está bien, está bien, ahora vuelvo.- Ella le dijo un "te quiero" y se fue a buscar lo que su mujer le había pedido.

Media hora más tarde Tenma apareció con una copa de helado gigante con todos los ingredientes y ella puso cara de malicia, se había salido con la suya. Dejó el postre en la mesa bajo la atenta mirada de ella, le dio una cuchara y empezó a devorarlo. Tenma le hacía bromas pero ella ni caso, seguía con la atención en su delicioso postre y cuando acabó quería más y él se negó. Le dijo que mañana otro pero más no y ella se enfadó.

-Entiende, te vas a mal acostumbrar y no quiero así que se me está quietecita.- Ella suspiró. -Está bien, pero mañana uno más grande.- Él puso cara agobiada y ella rió.

Siguieron hablando del bebé y de si era niño o niña, ella decía que niñas ya tenían dos y que quería un chico pero por la parte de él quería otra chica.

-Si es chica, se parecerá mucho a ti y será igual de hermosa que tú.- Intentó convencer a su esposa pero sin lograrlo. -Eso me halaga pero un chico sería diferente, no sé si me explico...-

Él asintió pero le dijo que tanto niño como niña, lo iba a consentir de todas maneras. Empezaron a pensar en algunas cosas: Sus nietos tendrían un tío o tía más pequeños que ellos, sus hijas tendrían un hermano y se llevarían veintitantos años y ellos esperaban vivir para verlo casado. Eso les recordó que dentro de unos meses sería la boda de su hija y debían ponerse manos a la obra y decidieron hacerlo mañana temprano.

Fueron a la habitación y se acostaron abrazados, diciéndose palabras de amor mientras se iban durmiendo poco a poco.

(Uee, me he superado, no he acabado el capi yéndose a dormir, porque esto sigue xD)

......

Por la mañana temprano, Tenma hizo algunas llamadas a su empresa para informarles que iría dentro de cinco días, les contó todo lo que había sucedido exactamente y no pusieron ninguna pega en aceptarlo. Volvió con una sonrisa en su rostro y vio que su esposa estaba hablando por teléfono con alguien.

-Mire, se me está agotando la paciencia. La boda es dentro de dos meses y aún no tenemos el banquete. Le he llamado a usted porque es una empresa de catering muy famosa y me gustaría que hicierais vosotros el banquete.- Esperó una respuesta afirmativa y esta llegó. -Está bien, qué día exactamente?- Preguntó rendido el chico. -A finales de diciembre, concretamente el día 31 del mismo mes. ¿Podrá hacerlo?- Dijo retadoramente la peliblanca y el chico asustado asintió.

Concretaron algunas cosas más y colgaron, el chico todavía con el miedo en el cuerpo y ella con una gran sonrisa por haberse salido con la suya. Él la abrazó por detrás y le susurró al oído que era terrible cuando se lo proponía y ella rió.

-Tendrás una madre gruñona bebé, pero mucho además.- Le habló al niño con la mano apoyada en la barriga de su esposa. -Y un padre tonto e idiota.- Contraatacó ella y él rió- Oh vamos, no te hagas la ofendida que no te va. -Ella como respuesta le sacó la lengua.

Mientras el hombre estaba distraído hablándole al bebé Serenity pensaba en alguna manera de "vengarse" de sus palabras y la encontró.

Le llamó la atención y se acercó a él y en el oído le susurró: "Quiero un helado gigante de chocolate ahora mismo." Ante eso él puso cara de espanto y le rogó que no loe hiciera eso pero ella no se dio por vencida. Le hizo un pucherito que ella estaba segura de que funcionaría y lo hizo. Muy a regañadientes salió por la puerta un poco molesto y ella con una sonrisa en los labios.

Mientras esperaba a que llegara su delicioso manjar, encendió la tele e hizo "zapping" para ver si en la maldita programación -como decía ella- había algo interesante. Tal parece que no porque apagó enseguida el aparato soltando algunas que otras maldiciones hacia los estudios de televisión.

Se levantó y se dirigió a la mini cadena, la encendió y una bonita canción de Evanescence empezó a emanar de los altavoces.

_I see sometimes i've benn appear_

_surprised on my sow you the feels_

_if you have to meet _

I wish that you trust me

your presence still was here

an have it leave me alone

Ésta canción se la sabía de memoria y empezó a cantar mientras se dirigía al sofá a recostarse.

this words what seem to hear

this pain is just real

this just to much the take hipnotic race

Tenma en esos momentos entraba por la puerta cansado de tanto buscar y la oyó cantar, se deslizó sin hacer casi sonido alguno al lugar de donde provenía esa dulce voz y sonrió al verla recostada en el sofá mientras tenía su mano en el vientre.

Yoy cryed I wave over your tears

You scream I find away of your fears

I helped you, help throug this years

You still in have

all than me

Dejó que acabara la canción y una vez terminada se encaminó a ella lentamente sin hacer ruido, ella se sobresaltó al verlo con su rostro tan cerca y con esa sonrisa que derretía a cualquiera, ella le sonrió y se quedaron unos momentos así. Él de cuclillas en dirección a ella y mirándola con amor y ella le sonreía, enseguida se metieron en su propia burbuja y no salieron de su mundo hasta que alguien hizo ruido sobresaltando a ambos.

-Ya era hora pareja.- Habló una voz femenina y enseguida se calmaron. -Por dios, si dejarais de hacer eso el mundo lo agradecería- Rieron. -Ahora en serio mamá. ¿Cómo estás?- Preguntó divertida la rubia. -Tú que crees. -Ya empezaba a sentir los cambios de humor.

Su hija extrañada y con ánimos de broma le preguntó si era bipolar y notó un cojín estampándose contra su preciosa cara. Ella la miró recriminatoriamente y ella saltó en su defensa diciendo que el bebé se lo había pedido, los tres rieron ante la ocurrencia y se sentaron tranquilamente mientras ella, disimuladamente cogía su gigantesco helado de chocolate que el pobre amenazaba con derretirse si no se lo comían. Vio la cucharita al lado y empezó a comer y su hija la miró divertida.

-Tragona.- Espetó su hija haciendo gala de su autocontrol para con los dulces, estaba orgullosa de si misma. Sonrió con satisfacción. -¿De qué te ríes hija?- Preguntó su padre con una ceja levantada. -Nada, una pequeña broma que tenemos mi conciencia y yo. ¿Algún problema?- Preguntó con los ojos entrecerrados y ambos dijeron que no había ninguno.

Serenity seguía comiendo y saboreando su heladito del cual sólo quedaba la galleta y un trocito de canela que no le gustaba en los postres. Cuando hubo acabado, lo dejó todo en la mesa y empezó a hablar.

-A todo esto. ¿A qué has venido?- Él se formulaba la misma pregunta. -¡Ouch! ¿No puedo visitar a mi madre?- Se quejó la rubia y su madre suspiró. -No es usual en ti y menos a estas horas así que suelta prenda, vamos. -Dijo la peliblanca en un tono que demandaba obligación y ella no se negó.

Se lo pensó un poco, aún tenía que asimilarlo ella y no era fácil, cómo para contarle eso a su madre. ¡Ja! Debía estar loca para hacer algo así pero no tenía nadie con quien hablar ahora mismo así que respiró hondo y se lo empezó a contar.

Empezó a contar que Mamoru estaba tranquilamente durmiendo cuando de repente se empezó a mover cómo si estuviera teniendo una pesadilla, de sus labios salía un solo nombre: Natsumi. Le contó que le preguntó por ella pero palideció y le dijo o mejor dicho, le rogó que no volviera a emncionarla. Después de eso no se habían hablado.

-Eso es lo que ha pasado hasta ahora, señores pueden irse a dormir, el cuento ha acabado.- Dijo tratando de sonar irónica pero sólo consiguió que su madre se preocupara más. -Ah pequeña, ven aquí.- Abrió sus brazos y ella sin dudarlo se echó a llorar. -¿Qué hago mamá? Lo amo y no quiero perderlo...- Dijo tristemente a punto de llorar. -Primer punto. ¿Por qué crees que lo vas a perder?- No recibió respuesta. -Eso lo tomaré como un "a saber". Bien segundo punto: Si lo amas, dale su tiempo y tarde o temprano te lo contará, cuando se sienta preparado lo hará.- Dicho esto la rubia lloró más fuerte y su padre la abrazó.

La consolaron entre los dos hasta que se durmió y ellos se quedaron despiertos velando su sueño, como cuando era pequeña.

* * *

Jope, inspi-sama viene a las tantas de la madrugada cuando me tengo que ir a dormir. Qué cruel es TT_TT

En fin, creo que esto tardará en acabar por lo que veo...xD

Como no dejan review alguno no tengo nada más que decir xD.

Como siempre Read&Review.

¡Ja Ne!


	11. Capítulo once

Amaneció en el piso de los futuros papás y la primera en levantarse fue la rubia. Se sentía protegida y segura con sus padres abrazados a ella y le trajo recuerdos de cuando aún eran felices. Sonrió al recordar la primera vez que ella y su hermana durmieron con sus padres cuando tenían cinco años.

…...

_Usagi y Serene parecían tener una conexión mental puesto que estaban soñando lo mismo y ambas se despertaron a la vez. Salieron de su cama y por costumbre dormían juntas y fueron a la habitación de sus queridos papás y vieron algo que no deberían de haber visto: A sus padres besándose apasionadamente. Las niñas se quedaron estáticas ante esto y antes de que los adultos pudieran continuar sus hijas estaban encima de ellos mirándolos curiosamente._

_-Papá. ¿Que estabas haciendo con mamá?- Habló a duras penas puesto que a su edad, a Serene aún le costaba hablar pero a su hermana no le pasaba. -Eh pues, ¡Mierda joder!- Espetó sin saber qué decir. -Oye tú, no digas palabrotas enfrente de tus hijas.- Ella le pegó un codazo y las niñas se abrazaron a ella y correspondió el abrazo._

_Las pequeñas parecían haberse olvidado de lo que estaban haciendo sus padres y se pusieron a llorar, ella angustiada les preguntó delicadamente por qué lloraba y le contó la pesadilla que habían tenido ambas._

_-Tranquilas mis niñas, es sólo una pesadilla, ya pasó. ¿Queréis dormir con nosotros esta noche?- A las chiquillas se les iluminó la cara y asintieron con la cabeza fervientemente._

_Su esposo hizo un puchero e ignorando un poco a sus hijas sin mala intención empezó a reclamar lo que era suyo y lo que quería esta noche pero ella sólo le giró la cara dándole un mensaje claro que él captó al instante y maldijo su suerte. Se tumbaron con sus hijas en medio y velaron el sueño de sus hijas._

…_..._

Estaba tan ensimismada recordando hasta que se dio cuenta de que era observada por dos pares de ojos.

-¿Cómo has dormido pequeña maldeamores?- Bromeó su madre haciéndola reír. -Mucho mejor después de hablarlo con alguien. ¿Sabes que tus consejos van de maravilla en casi todas las ocasiones?- Alabó a su madre y la susodicha se rió. -Sí, claro, ahora hazme la pelota señorita maldeamores.- Ambas se rieron en voz baja pero molestó a su acompañante. -Callaos las dos par de cotorras, estoy intentando dormir y ni se os ocurra despertarme con cosquillas porque no respondo de mí.-

Ambas hicieron un puchero y él sólo suspiró volviéndose a dormir. Sin hacer ruido salieron de la cama, aunque eran sólo las seis de la mañana la rubia tenía que volver a su casa muy a su pesar. No almorzó nada porque lo haría con sus pequeños así pensarían que había estado ahí toda la noche y no los haría preocupar.

-En verdad, no me fío de mi desastrosa hermana, es capaz de haberlos llevado a su cama y hablarles toda la noche porque se siente sola. ¡Necesita un novio urgente pero ya!- Ordenó para que algún hombre cercano la oyera, cuánta fe tenía. -Calla la boca, que tu padre aún se va a poner de mal humor y no quieras pillarlo así.-

Ella asintió y se fue lentamente por la puerta diciendo adiós con la mano y cuando hubo cerrado la puerta suspiró tristemente. Faltaba un mes para la boda de su hija y podía sentir su sufrimiento. En ese momento echó en falta a sus hijas en casa corriendo de aquí para allá, gritando y saltando e haciendo alguna que otra travesura pero pronto eso volvería porque iban a tener un bebé inesperado. Empezó a pensar en qué habitación pondrían al bebé y sonrió mientras lo planeaba todo en su cabeza.

Mientras Usagi iba de camino a casa pensaba en todo lo que su madre le había dicho y estuvo de acuerdo con ella. Le dejaría su tiempo para que se lo contara y cuando confiara plenamente en ella, seguramente se lo contaría pero... ¿Qué hacer para que confíe en mi? No lo sabía, suponía que cuando hayan pasado unos días cuando el móvil sonó: Era su prometido.

-¿Diga?- Preguntó extrañada.- Usako, tengo que contarte algo.- ¿Por fin se lo contaría? Pensó ella ilusionada. -Está bien. ¿Qué es?- Le cuestionó evitando su entusiasmo. -Es sobre alguien a quien conocí cuando era niño. ¿Puedes venir a casa? Es muy importante.- Ella asintió, colgó y puso rumbo a la casa.

Cuando iba de camino a casa pensó en comprar un libro que hacía tiempo que le rondaba por la cabeza. Vio la librería y estacionó su coche allí. Entró y enseguida lo vio, sonrió.

-_Al fin te tendré entre mis manos, Breaking dawn... Edward... Ains.-_ Lo cogió y suspiró.

Cuando acabó de pagar y a punto de salir, un coche se dirigía hacia la librería pero en el último instante giró y el coche, al toparse con el bordillo, dio un salto y fue a parar al parking. La gente se acercó al lugar del accidente y vieron que el conductor salió ileso y sin un rasguño no se preocuparon demasiado, se le veía aturdido y Usagi se acercó preocupada por el chico.

-Lo siento.- ¿Por qué lo sentía? Preguntó en su cabeza. -Lo siento de veras, yo no quería... No sé qué me pasó...-

El chico al ver la confusión de la rubia, le señaló el coche que había debajo del suyo, ella primero no sabía de quién era el coche pero al verlo más detenidamente se dio cuenta de que era el suyo.

-¡Mi coche!- Gritó lloriqueando un poco. -¿Ahora cómo voy a volver a casa?- Dijo en voz baja. -Mi nuevo Mercedes negro...-

La gente parecía divertida al ver la escena ya que la rubia estaba acariciando el coche cómo si fuera un miembro de su familia o algo por el estilo. Cuando acabó de hacer lo que hacía, llamó a Mamoru y le contó lo que había pasado. Primero se preocupó pero después se echó a reír.

-Oye, no te rías. ¡Era nuevo y lo quería cómo si fuera una parte de mí! ¿Qué voy a hacer ahora?- Mamoru se volvió a reír. -Tranquila cariño, el seguro tiene que pagarte algo, ya se verá. Todavía tienes el Nissan, así que perdida del todo no estás.- Intentó mostrarse sereno pero no lo consiguió. -Pues menos mal, porque si llega a ser ese vete tú a saber qué le hago al responsable, el Nissan me ha llevado a tantos sitios...-

Mamoru preguntó dónde se encontraba y cuando se lo dijo asintió. Estaría allí en quince minutos. Mientras esperaba, el chico se disculpó quinientas veces como mínimo y ella le perdonaba, la grúa llegó y retiró el vehículo de encima y ella al verlo tan chafado se le contorsionó la cara. No se podía salvar nada. Suspiró antes de que le entrara un ataque de histeria y la grúa depositó el coche casi chafado en su cubierta y se fue.

Mamoru llegó cinco minutos después y al verla al punto de la histeria aparcó y la dirigió rápidamente a su coche, le abrió la puerta del copiloto, cerró las ventanillas y le dijo:

-Ahora ya puedes hacerlo.- Dicho esto, la rubia soltó un grito. -¡¡¡¿Por qué mi coche?!!!- Gritó tan fuerte que el chico se tuvo que tapar los oídos.

-Tranquilízate, vamos a casa anda.- Dicho esto, arrancó el coche y se fueron de ahí.

Todo el camino se lo pasó sollozando y él sólo suspiró y negaba con la cabeza. Tardaron quince minutos en llegar al piso, entre que aparcaban y él tenía que caminar por dos ya que la rubia estaba o intentaba parecer traumatizada. Le dijo que no era para tanto y ella le miró con odio. Se resignó y colaboró un poco para caminar. Cuando llegaron al apartamento la fémina ya se había calmado.

-Ahora Usagi, te voy a decir lo que tanto querías saber.- Ella levantó la mirada y vio... ¿Dolor? -Si no quieres no lo hagas, no quiero presionarte.- Él negó con la cabeza. -Aquella chica que viste en aquella foto era... -Se notaba que le costaba y estaba triste. -Era mi hermana.- Usagi se extrañó. Ya decía ella que se parecían algo. -Pero no mi hermana biológica.- Esto desconcertó aún más a la rubia.

Mamoru le contó que sus padres se divorciaron cuando él tenía cinco años y que su madre se volvió a enamorar y el hombre tenía una hija de un año menos que él, se casaron y se convirtieron en hermanastros. A los quince años ella empezó a sentir algo más que amor fraternal hacia él y el chico también pero cuando la madre de ella se enteró se la llevó muy lejos y desde entonces no la había vuelto a ver. Y lo bueno es que ella no puso objeción alguna y se fue tranquilamente dejándole a él devastado, solo y triste. Sin importarle nada.

La rubia al ver todo el dolor que contenía ese relato se le cristalizaron los ojos y lo abrazó.

-Perdóname por hacerte recordar algo que te hace sufrir tanto...- Se lamentó ella pero la calló con un beso. -¿Sabes? Ahora que se lo he contado a alguien me siento mejor. -Dijo al fin. -Tenía miedo de que, al contártelo, te arrepintieras de querer casarte conmigo.- Habló tristemente. -No digas tonterías, cuando has dicho que te enamoraste de ella sentí pánico, porque pensaba que aún seguías enamorado de ella y que sólo me utilizabas para olvidarte de esa chica...-Al fin dijo su mayor temor desde que empezó el relato.

La abrazó contra su pecho y le aseguró que eso no era verdad, aquello era cosa del pasado, que lo había superado y que la amaba a ella y no a la otra y se lo hizo saber haciéndole el amor allí mismo.

Mientras tanto en casa de su madre, estaba ojeando en las páginas de concesionarios ofertas aquél coche que vio en la calle y que se enamoró de él enseguida y lo encontró.

-Estas loca cariño.- Es lo que dijo cuando le dio la noticia. -Lo sé, pero por eso me quieres así que... ¿Puedo comprarlo? ¡Anda, di que sí!- Rogó a todos los dioses para que aceptara. -Uf, está bien, al mío ya le toca jubilarse...- Ella saltó de alegría. -Gracias cariño. ¡Te amo!-

Colgó y lo compró enseguida porque ya conocía todas sus prestaciones porque el propietario de aquél coche se las explicó. Llamó al concesionario y arreglaron todos los papeles por teléfono y cuando lo hizo llamó a su hija y se lo contó.

-¡¿Por qué tu vas a tener coche nuevo y yo no?! -Preguntó enfadada. -Pero bueno, qué te pasa que estás tan agresiva...- Su madre no pudo ocultar su risa. -Verás...-

Empezó a narrarle todo desde el principio, ella se estaba aguantando la risa, estaba haciendo un drama a lo grande pero no se lo diría, no fuera a ser que se molestara y se enfadara con ella Su madre le dijo que ya arreglarían el asunto de alguna manera y eso la tranquilizó un poco ya que la rubia pensaba que le iba a regañar porque era un regalo de su madre pero ella le dijo que no era así.

Ambas colgaron, la rubia más tranquila y la peliblanca con una gran sonrisa. Llevó inconscientemente la mano a su vientre que se notaba un poco y lo acarició. Llegó a la conclusión de que su hija mayor aún era un poco inmadura e infantil pero ese era uno de sus encantos, como decía su hermana.

Serenity notó un escalofrío recorrer por su espalda lo cual la sorprendió porque no había ninguna puerta abierta, se giró y vio la ventana del comedor abierta de par en par. Se acercó para cerrarla pero unas manos la callaron.

-¿Creías que te ibas a librar fácilmente de mi?- Serenity volvió a temblar. -Jaja, veo que me recuerdas... Pero no te preocupes... Pronto dejarás de hacerlo...- Dijo sensualmente en el oído de la chica y ésta se temía lo peor.

Le dio un golpe que la hizo caer estruendosamente al suelo y ahogó un grito de dolor, no le iba a dar el gusto de saber que ella sufría. En ese momento, sólo un nombre se le vino a la mente:

-Tenma... Te quiero...- Y se desmayó.

El chico sonrió maliciosamente, la cogió en brazos, salió por la puerta, la dejó en el asiento trasero y volvió para dejarle una nota a Tenma. Volvió al coche y arrancó a toda velocidad.

______-

Sé que lo del coche es un poco surrealista pero me divertí tanto escribiéndolo... xD

Aja, esto va llegando al final, me da pena y todo, siempre me pasa igual xD. Tengo pensado hacer un "Especial" de este fic porque aún no lo sabéis todo de la amiga de Mamoru... JOJOJO, tengo algo reservadito para ella xD.

Dicho esto, nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo.

¡Ja ne!


	12. Capítlo doce

**Capítulo doce**

Tenma volvía feliz porque habían conseguido salvar a duras penas la empresa pero gracias al cielo lo consiguió, aunque le costó mucho, lo consiguió y triste también, una opresión en el pecho le decía que algo andaba mal con su esposa así que cogió el coche sin despedirse de nadie y puso rumbo a toda velocidad hacia su casa.

Llegó y lo dejó mal aparcado, tenía cosas más importantes que hacer y que pensar. Abrió la puerta desesperadamente y en el suelo había una carta. Se acercó lentamente y con miedo y al fin la cogió, se sentó en el sofá y la abrió.

-Esta letra no es de mi esposa...- La empezó a leer mientras sus manos temblaban.

_Querido Tenma Tsukino,_

_Esta carta te la dejo para que sepas de lo que estoy hecho y de lo cruel que puedo llegar a ser cuando quiero venganza. Llevo planeando todo esto desde que Yuma fue a la cárcel. Tengo a tu esposa como rehén, espero que esto te sirva para pensar mucho mejor las cosas a partir de ahora._

_Te estarás preguntando... ¿Por qué? ¿Qué he hecho para merecer eso? ¿Por qué ella? Te lo voy a responder. El porqué ya lo sabes, o deberías saberlo, lo que has hecho... Seguir amando a Serenity Tsukino y el porqué ella pues, porque la quiero y la voy a hacer mía, sí, sé que está embarazada de ti. ¿Qué pasaría si perdiera accidentalmente al bebé? ¿Qué pasaría si ambos murieran? De eso depende de tu elección. Sí, elección. Te daré dos opciones y elige la que quieras. _

_La primera, venir con un millón de yenes sin que nadie se entere porque si se entera alguien, tu, tu futuro hijo y tu esposa moriréis y luego irán tus otras dos hijas, junto con toda su familia, si lo haces, todos sobreviviréis y yo os dejaré en paz. Vamos Tenma, estoy seguro de que engañarás al banco como si nada para obtener el dinero, y la segunda, intercambiarte por ella y morir tú. ¿A qué es genial? Tú decides,hagas lo que hagas, te espero dentro de una semana en las afueras de la ciudad, en una casa abandonada que hay a la izquierda de la carretera, cuesta de ver pero lo hay, si vas lento lo encontrarás._

_Tu querido amigo Takeru Miyamoto._

-Cabrón, pero no te saldrás con la tuya...- Empezó a sudar. -A este tipo se le da bien intimidar pero si dice una cosa la hace. ¿Qué hago?-

Lágrimas de tristeza e impotencia empezaban a salir de sus ojos y sentía un gran dolor que lo recorría por dentro. En ese momento no estaba para pensar en nada, sólo quería llorar y estar solo. El teléfono sonó pero no quería contestar. Se levantó y lo desconectó de la corriente y fue a su habitación.

Aún recordaba la noche de el otro día, dónde durmió con su esposa y su hija y más lágrimas cayeron al suelo. Se dejó caer de rodillas y lloró, al cabo de unos minutos su teléfono sonó: Eran sus hijas. Se intentó serenar y armarse de valor, cuando lo consiguió contestó.

-Hola hija.- Intentó sonar tranquilo. -Conmigo no finjas papá, algo le ha pasado a mamá. ¿Verdad?- Esa chica había dado en el clavo. -Es terrible, no sé dónde está, sólo tengo la carta del tipo que la secuestró.- La rubia se impresionó y él le empezó a leer la carta.

En el otro lado de la linea reinaba el silencio ya que la rubia intentaba digerir lo que le había dicho su padre.

-Será... ¿Por qué?- Preguntó su hija casi llorando. -No lo sé, ese tipo está demente, optaré por la primera opción...- Dijo su padre y ella estuvo de acuerdo. -¿Pero de dónde sacarás todo ese dinero?- Tenma se lo pensó un momento. -De una cuenta de ahorros que le abrí a tu madre para que guardara el dinero que le daba.- La rubia calló. -Está bien, pero yo voy contigo. -El hombre se alarmó. -¡No lo permitiré! Te necesito aquí por si ocurre algo inesperado.- Intentó convencerla. -Está bien papá, tu verás lo que haces.-

Colgó un poco aliviado, ahora sabía que si hija estaba con él y que no haría ninguna tontería. Estaba cansado así que se tumbó en la cama y más recuerdos volvieron a hacerlo llorar.

A la mañana siguiente, al despertar. Notó más la ausencia de ella así que se vistió pesadamente. ¿Hasta cuando seguiría ese tipo acosándonos y amenazándonos? Ese chico estaba loco, demente. Desde el primer día no le cayó bien. Su actitud prepotente y soberbia no le hicieron gracia a Tenma y, ahora, no se arrepiente de no haber hecho tratos con él.

No tenía ganas ni de desayunar así que fue al banco a "sacar" el dinero a primera hora. Suerte que no había cola. Pensó al llegar, por lo tanto, supuso que sería rápido.

A la hora, ya tenía el dinero en un maletín negro. Salió hacia su coche y se dirigió otra vez a su casa. No tenía ánimos de ir al trabajo ni de hablar con nadie. Sólo de dormir y no despertar hasta que el día especificado llegara. Pero sabía que eso era muy poco probable. Llegó a casa, guardó el maletín bien escondido y se tumbó otra vez en la cama.

Sacó una foto de su bolsillo en la que estaban ellos dos juntos. Era una foto reciente de un día que fueron a la Torre de Tokio a pasear. Se veían pillados por sorpresa. Sonrió al recordar el momento en que les hicieron esa foto.

….....

_Tenma y Serenity estaban apoyados en la barandilla de la Torre de Tokio con la brisa fresca de la noche. Él la abrazó por detrás y la besó. Luego notaron como un flash salía de algún lado y vieron a un fotógrafo que les había hecho una foto. El chico al ver las caras que pusieron ambos se asustó pero Tenma le sonrió._

_-Hazme tres copias: Una en tamaño póster y otras dos en tamaño de foto para billetera.- El chico suspiró más aliviado y les dijo que lo tendrían mañana mismo._

_Le pagaron al chaval y continuaron su cita romántica._

_-En versión póster?- Preguntó ella sorprendida. -Así es. De este modo, puedo verte en el techo de mi habitación.-_

_Y ahora, fueron al restaurante de la planta de abajo par cenar tranquilos._

…_..._

-Serenity, cuánto te extraño. ¿Cómo debes estar? ¿Te estará tratando bien ese canalla? Sólo espero que estés donde estés, sea sana y salva.- Volvió a llorar hasta que se quedó dormido.

Serenity despertó de una noche larga. Se sentía adormilada y como si estuviera pesada. Se levantó poco a poco y no vio a nadie alrededor.

-¿Qué pasó?- Preguntó en voz alta. -¿Hola cariño. ¿Qué tal has dormido?- Esa no era la voz de su esposo. -Takeru... ¿Qué has hecho?- Preguntó dándose cuenta de la situación en la que se encontraba. -¿Que qué he hecho? Sólo arrancarte de los brazos de ese canalla que te hizo tanto daño.- Escupió el chico y ella negó con la cabeza.

Se quedaron unos momentos así. Ella aterrada por no saber de lo que era capaz su secuestrador, porque suponía que estaba secuestrada. Lo extraño de todo era que no estaba con la boca tapada, ni atada de pies y manos. ¿Qué pasaba con este chico?

-Sé que me hizo daño en su momento, pero también fue culpa de Yuma y lo sabes. Sé que mi esposo se lió con ella pero fue mi culpa, en aquellos momentos yo no tenía cabeza para pensar en nada aunque no lo pareciera. Tenía miedo de él y creo que eso fue el "detonante" para hacer lo que hizo ya que yo no le daba lo que él quería. ¿Crees que no lo sé? Él mismo me lo contó.-

Error, no debió de hacer eso porque sintió cómo la abofeteaba y caía a la cama pero ella no hacía nada para mostrar debilidad. Otro error puesto que le pegó más fuerte y esta vez, cerca del vientre y temió entonces por ella y le bebé. Había aprendido una cosa: A no retarle puesto que él tenía más fuerza que ella y contando que estaba loco, menos.

El chico cogió una jeringa y metió en ella un líquido de color verde que no reconoció qué era.

-Es un tipo de somnífero. Con la cantidad justa dormirás como un lirón durante los cinco días que estarás aquí, sólo si tu querido esposo se decide a aceptar alguno de mis tratos...- Dijo con total naturalidad. -¿Qué tipo de tratos?-

El chico no contestó y le inyectó la jeringa en el brazo y enseguida sintió todo su cuerpo pesado y un cansancio horrible. Lentamente cerró los ojos y el muchacho sonrió. Al fin tendría lo que quería y así de fácil, o al menos, eso creía él.

Si Tenma se decidía por la opción de intercambiarse por ella. Los mataría a ambos y si decidiera la opción de llevar el dinero, los mataría igual y además, se llevaría una buena cantidad de dinero. Pero se le escapaba una cosa: Tenma no era tan estúpido cómo creía.

Llegó el día especificado y Tenma despertó nervioso. Se vistió como pudo ya que los nervios y el miedo lo invadían y al cabo de cinco minutos sonó el timbre. Sabía perfectamente quién era. Se apresuró a bajar y cuando la abrió sus hijas lo miraron molesto. Se preguntó por qué.

-¿Acaso estabas pensando en dejarnos aquí solas?- Preguntó Serene enfadada. -Esa era la intención.- Respondió él nervioso. -Pues ya te vale, iremos contigo quieras o no.-

Cuando ambas se ponían de acuerdo en una cosa, nada ni nadie en el mundo era capaz de hacerlas razonar. En eso eran igual a su madre: Hasta que no tenían lo que querían, no desistían así que sólo asintió.

-Pero seguidme a una distancia bastante larga, no quiero sorpresas.- Ordenó en tono firme.

Las gemelas asintieron y se subieron cada uno en sus respectivos coches. Ellas irían en el de la rubia y en el otro iría Tenma con el maletín. Repartidos ya en los coches. Pusieron rumbo hacia la casa especificada en aquella carta...

_________-

**Bueno, dentro de poco el final pero no creo que esa el siguiente, ya se verá XP.**

**Y Read & Review. Son alentadores para todos los escritores así que no me sean vagos y dejen alguno ^^**


	13. Capítulo trece

**A todo esto, me he dado cuenta de que aún no sabéis de qué trabajaba Serenity. ¿A que no? xD Bien pues, en este capítulo se sabrá xD.**

**En fin, eso es todo por ahora.**

**¡Que todos vuestros deseos se cumplan!**

**::****Capítulo 13****::**

Llegó Tenma primero ya que, por seguridad, sus hijas llamarían a la policía si en 5 minutos no había salido. El intercambio sería rápido. Estas asintieron. Bajó del coche con el maletín y se encaminó a la puerta a través del largo camino.

Mientras, dentro de la casa, Takeru sonreía, al fin su deseo estaba a punto de cumplirse y lo estaba saboreando. Se giró hacia la cama y Serenity aún no despertaba. Se acercó y empezó a hablarle con sadismo.

-¿Sabes? Ahora mismo, podría matarte cuando tu querido esposo pasara por la puerta, le diría que te he matado, cogería el dinero y lo mataría a él pero entonces, no tendría gracia el juego. ¿No crees querida?- Serenity en esos momentos abrió los ojos. -Estás loco.- Dijo ella con la voz ronca.

El hombre rió y asintió graciosamente que sí, estaba loco, pero loco por ella, a Serenity le pareció repugnante pero por su experiencia anterior, decidió no llevarle la contraria y callar cuando sintió el ruido del timbre.

-Vaya, puntual tu querido esposo, voy a recibirle. No te muevas.- La mujer asintió.

Se guardó la pistola en la parte trasera del pantalón y se encaminó hacia la puerta. Ella al ver el arma se asustó y divisó otra pistola en la mesita y entonces, recordó lo que una vez le dijo su padre:

........

_-Serenity, cuando cojas un arma y tengas que disparar, no dudes en hacerlo. Dudar puede ser muy malo así que...Hazlo. Respira hondo, apunta y dispara.-_

........

-Gracias por tus sabios consejos, papá.- Dicho esto, la cogió y lentamente se alejó de allí y le siguió.

El hombre le llevaba mucha ventaja pero unos pasos la alertaron y se escondió detrás de una puerta, pero la dejó medio entreabierta para vigilar. Era él, era su esposo el cual se encaminaba hacia su destino con nerviosismo. Sonrió. Siempre que había algo importante se ponía nervioso e incluso, a veces, histérico. Esperó a que doblara la esquina del pasillo y silenciosamente le siguió y él cerró la puerta pero la dejó un poco abierta.

Ella volvió a sonreír. Apoyó la espalda en la pared y esperó a que alguien saliera pero nadie lo hizo cosa que el extrañó y miró por la puerta medio abierta y lo que vio no le gustó nada.

-Bien Tenma, ahora que tengo el dinero y a tu esposa tendré que matarte. -Lo sabía, siempre lo supo pero no quería hacerse a la idea.- Me lo temía pero... ¿Crees que te será tan fácil?- El chico que sostenía el arma sudó frío. -Eso ya lo veremos.-

Se miraron unos momentos con odio y Takeru iba a disparar pero alguien lo interrumpió y notó cómo un arma se posaba detrás de su cabeza y, esta vez, tuvo miedo.

-Baja el arma Takeru.- Habló Serenity decidida. -Serenity...- Soltó con temor. -Así es, no te lo esperabas. ¿A que no?- El chico negó. -Tengo licencia para disparar. ¿Sabes? Me he hartado de tu jueguecito. Se acabó.- Dictaminó cargando el arma. -Serenity. ¿Qué significa esto?- Preguntó su esposo incrédulo. -Te lo explicaré cuando todo este embrollo haya sido resuelto. Tenma, ve con tus hijas, yo me encargo.- El hombre sin saber qué hacer, la obedeció.

El chico, en un movimiento rápido encaró su pistola contra la peliblanca pero ésta ni se inmutó. Cuántas veces había hecho esto. Se acordaba de los momentos en que trabajó en el departamento de la policía y ahora, la habían asignado a ir de incógnito. Echaba de menos a sus compañeros, trabajar de incógnito era, mayoritariamente trabajar solo y ella añoraba la compañía que sus colegas le hacían. Sonrió al recordarlos y se dijo que alguna vez se pasaría a verlos.

-Se te acusa de asesinato de primer grado, de robo y por conducir a velocidades no permitidas en pueblos y en ciudades. Por ello, pueden caerte más de treinta años de cárcel.- Dijo recordando viejos tiempos y lo que su padre le enseñó. El chico sonrió. - Cierto pero... ¿A que no te atreves a disparar?- La peliblanca sonrió y le disparó cerca del pie. -No me retes, la próxima vez no fallaré.- El chico temblaba de miedo.

No esperaba que las cosas se torcieran así. No lo tenía planeado y toda la sangre fría que poseía, se había esfumado al ver la mirada intimidante de su amor platónico. Ahora estaba seguro que haber jugado con ella no había sido nada bueno y se desmayó. Al cabo de cinco minutos, la policía entraba por la puerta y lo que vieron les dejó sorprendidos. El chico tendido en el suelo desmayado y ella apuntándole con la pistola. Uno de los agentes la reconoció enseguida.

-Agente Tsukino. Me alegro de que todo haya ido según lo planeado y que se encuentre bien.- Suspiró de alivio el muchacho. –Sí, yo también me alegro. Al fin el jefazo de esa organización ha sido capturado. He tenido que mentir, amigo, mentir a mi familia para no involucrarlos más en todo esto. En mucho tiempo, he sentido miedo, pero miedo de verdad y ahora no sé qué les diré.-

Su colega la miró, comprendiendo y ordenó a sus hombres que lo arrestaran. Aunque estaba inconsciente, no era prudente dejarlo suelto porque en cualquier momento podría despertar y salir huyendo y no podían arriesgarse a ello. Tenma y sus hijas entraron por la puerta a ver cómo estaba su madre pero la vieron muy tranquila, aún sosteniendo el arma en la mano y atinaron a escuchar algo.

-Hey. ¿Puedes apartar eso de mi vista? Si está cargada no quiero ser el blanco de la bala, haz el favor.- Se quejó su amigo policía señalando el arma.- Qué, no me digas que te da miedo un arma cuando llevas dos en la cintura. Qué irónico.- Habló ella en un tono desconocido para sus familiares. –No pero no quiero ser producto de un descuido y enviarme al hospital. Tengo una familia que mantener.-

Ambos rieron de buena gana y siguieron haciéndole bromas al pobre chico mientras que ella no se daba cuenta de que estaba siendo observada por unos cuantos ojos. Simplemente no se lo podían creer así que se acercaron a ella para que les aclarara todo.

-Mamá. ¿Qué significa todo esto?- Preguntó Serene muy enfadada. -De primera, no me grites y segunda, os lo explicaré todo en casa.- Dijo zanjando el tema. -Con razón tienes tanto dinero en el banco pero esto... ¿Te das cuenta de lo que has estado a punto de hacer?- No estaba para recriminatorios. -Sí, lo sé. Soy bastante mayorcita ya. ¿No crees?- Él sólo suspiró. -Vayamos a casa y allí os lo explicaré todo.- Dicho esto, caminó hacia la puerta seguido por su familia sin rechistar.

El tono que había usado no era para tomárselo a la ligera así que la obedecieron, subieron al coche y pusieron rumbo a su casa.

* * *

**Serenity policía. Quién lo diría, bueno, yo lo digo y, que conste, que esto lo tenía todo planeado desde que empezó el fic. Estoy loca. ¿Verdad? xD**

**Bueno, Serenity no cambiará de actitud respecto a los anteriores capis, digamos que... Esta actitud que ha tomado ahora es para aparentar pero prometo que nada cambiará... ¿O sí? No lo sé xD.**


End file.
